Finding Love
by itsLALA
Summary: Gabriella Is Sick 'n' Tired Of Guys Staring and Hitting On Her Everyday! So Her and Troy Brew Up A Plan To Keep The Guys Away...But They Weren't Planning On Finding Love Themselves! R&R -Troyella...Eventually.
1. You're Wasting My Time!

**Hey guys, here is Idea 3: Best friends Plan…but someone reviewed and gave me a better name for the story, so I now call it Finding Love, all credits to them not me. Anyways, the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Finding Love

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez, there were plenty ways you could describe her; witty, funny, out-spoken, smart, nice, beautiful, gorgeous…and so on, but in one word most would describe her as; perfect. But in all truth she was no where near! Honestly people; her make up smudges, she cries, she had her share of broken hearts, Gabriella Montez is no where near _perfect_. She is the most popular girl at the school, for what reason? She had no idea, probably because she is the richest _girl_ there. But that would be shallow, and come to think of it every high school kid is shallow. But some people bask in her glory and call her 'queen' because they say 'she's the most gorgeous person they ever laid their sorry eyes on'. What was so damn special about her? Nothing, she only wishes to be treated like everyone else there. Every guy stares at her with lust and wanting, but her best friend yeah, he won't allow any of that. She had gorgeous –she must admit, black hair that flowed down to her mid back, she was tan, toned and had long legs that everyone found sexy, her eyes were big circular puppy like and deep chocolate, it could get the truth out of anybody. She was just special –And not because she was chosen as head cheerleader for the 3rd time, since her freshmen year to know her grade 11 year because she was just that good, of course she didn't let her popularity get to her head or her status cause she just wasn't like that. Gabriella Montez was different.

Troy Bolton, the king of the school, why? He also has no idea, but maybe because he was best friends with Gabriella, or because he was the richest _guy_ in the school, once again that is shallow, but a lot of people are shallow these days. Guys want to be him, girls want him. Yet he wants none of them, he believes in finding his true love by time, not by dating every girl in his sight, now that my friend is shallow. Troy was different from all the guys at his school as you probably knew by now, they all expected him to be a player, they expected him to be their god or something like that, but Troy knew better nothing good comes from being stupid and giving someone your heart. That and the fact Gabriella would beat the shit out of him if he ever became a player, but even though all girls see him as a player, they still want him they don't even know him yet they want him, Gabriella tells him they only want him because he has, gorgeous deep blue eyes that make it seem like your drowning 10 feet deep, muscles that could last forever, and the cutest smile, wink, nose, and everything else. Troy just teases her about her checking him out and they go back to being best friends. Troy was the captain of the basketball team, for the 3rd time since his freshmen year, because he was just that good. He was in grade 11, and he had no doubt that he was going to get chosen again for grade 12, not that he was cocky or anything but he was Troy Bolton.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella smiled jumping into Troy's Black Audi A5.

"Hey Brie," Troy replied as Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"Ready?" Gabriella nodded, and they were off.

It was Monday, meaning they had a week of school until the weekend came again, it would be a hell of a week, not like they weren't used to it, but it got so annoying sometimes it was so hard to explain! Troy had to beat a guy up because he stalked Gabriella for over 4 days, talk about creep? Yeah.

As they pulled up into their reserved parking space, -well it wasn't really reserved but the kids left the best parking space in the school lot, for them. Saying they only get the best for the best people in the school. I mean thanks but no thanks? But everyday every space was taken so they had no choice but to use it.

When they walked into the school, every stared at them. See this is why it gets annoying honestly you've seen them for 3 years now and you still can't believe they look like how they do? It's like they were in a movie and as soon as they open the door spot light hits them and a fan is blowing their hair like their posing or something.

But I guess it's a bit of their faults, they stand there for a good 5 seconds before walking off to their lockers, -which happen to be right by each other. So it kind of does look like they are posing.

But of course as soon as they walk down the hall, the school of students part way for the two to walk down the hall, yeah they had enemies one or two, but haters made them famous, so they hardly cared.

"You know this gets annoying."

Troy nodded his head agreeing to Gabriella.

"Want me to do something about it?" Troy whispered to her.

Gabriella looked to the hall to see everyone watching them still, she nodded her head.

Troy sighed, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" Troy shouted to the hall, and they all resumed to what they were doing.

Gabriella smiled up at him, "Thanks."

"Hey, it was no problem."

Troy's POV-

We made our way to class together and as if on time Mrs. D looked at the clock as soon as we stepped in and the bell went off, "Ah, Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez so close to being late. Don't be tardy."

"Yes Mrs. D," We coursed taking our seats. It's not like they were ever late, so I don't know what she's going on about.

"Anyways, as I was saying before the bell went off the Halloween dance is coming up and we all need to dress to impress, girls that means no slutty wear, guys no pants at the ankles!" Mrs. D said which caused the class to laugh.

Class went on for another 20 minutes before the bell rang signaling everyone to 1st period, Gabriella and I had every class together except for period 4 the last class. So it didn't really matter. We had the whole day together.

While we were walking down the hall, guys were wolf whistling at her, causing her to get an annoying expression on her face. But she didn't comment on the fact they were ticking her off, I mean come on, girls come up to me and hit me but wolf whistling? She wasn't a piece of meat you can have anytime you please, she was a woman not a trophy so not only did that piss her off, but it pissed me off as well, but Gabriella being well…Gabriella knew that it was ticking me off so she put a calming hand on my bicep and looked me in the eyes silently telling me that it's okay.

I sighed and calmed down, I was calm too until a brave little bitch (Excuse my language) came up to us to talk to Gabriella, "Yes?"

"Hi, Gabriella…" The bitch started off nervously.

"Hi."

"I'm uh, Trevor. I just wanted to say I love you!" He smiled widely, but Gabriella gave him a 'Are you serious' look, which made his smile drop, "What?" He asked.

"Dude, you don't even know me! How could you love me! I'm not all skin and looks you know, I have a personality that you never even got to know and you tell me that you _love me_! You got to be kidding me!" Gabriella let out a breathy laugh.

He frowned, "Sorry, I just think you're very hot."

Gabriella smiled sweetly, "Yeah, I get it. Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

I could tell that every word Gabriella said was between gritted teeth, and that smile well let's just say it was the most fakest smile ever.

"I appreciate you telling me I'm hot and all, but I rather pretty, gorgeous, beautiful. Hot seems so degrading! You know? Well, is that all?" She asked politely.

He looked down at her, and then nodded, "Sorry for wasting your time."

"Trust; you didn't." Gabriella said as she walked around the guy and to her next class.

"What was that back there?" I asked her astonished at what she had done.

"What?"

"You basically just gave him a whole lot of attitude."

She looked up at me, "Well Troy. When you're sick and tired of people staring at you; you do a lot of things."

I nodded, "True."

"Let' get to class."

* * *

**So this chapter was basically just introducing you to the characters, the next chapters will be more drama filled, this one is basically like a prologue!  
So I hope you guys review, so Chapter 2 could be posted .**

**You may now HIT the GREEN BUTTON .**

**Shennel-**


	2. Rumors

**Heya guys! Here's chapter 2, thanks for all the reviews given! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been a couple days and the Halloween dance is just around the corner Gabriella was being a girl and contemplating a week before the dance on what she should wear, while Troy is just trying to calm her down telling her she'll look beautiful in anything she chooses, she could wear a pair of jeans and a tank and she'll be crowned most beautiful girl in the world.

Gabriella just kept telling Troy she'd be crowned that because everyone at their school are buckets and kiss ups, they ended up in a fit of laughter and forgot about Halloween costumes for the time being and focused on having fun.

It was Thursday, and Troy had basketball practice while the girls had Cheer practice, this is how it was every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. The cheer squad had practice after school but on Wednesday it was during lunch, Monday they didn't have practices because let's face it no one likes Monday's and if they did have practice that would suck big time.

The basketball team on the other hand had after school practices on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, but Tuesday and Friday it was during lunch. So Troy was stuck watching Gabriella practice her cheerleading on Friday's afterschool.

After practice, which was gruesome for Troy cause the guys would be staring at Gabriella nonstop and horrendous for Gabriella cause the girls wouldn't stop watching Troy…that is until she threatened them telling them to look away or else their off the squad.

Same thing with Troy he threatened them.

"So Troysie," I cooed

"Brie, you know I hate that nickname."

"I know."

I smiled wickedly.

"So what is it?" Troy asked.

"I heard there is a party tonight!" I informed him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I heard."

"Want to go to it?" I asked him excitedly.

He just looked at me weirdly, "Why are you so excited to go to a party, when we go to one like every day?" Troy asked me oddly.

I shrugged, "You know, Cheer practice has been tough lately, and by the looks of it so has Basketball, I thought it would be good for us," I said quietly.

Troy smiled trying to get my mood back to happy, "Sure let's go!"

I smiled broadly, "Alright. Give me 30 minutes and I'll be ready, I have clothes for you upstairs in my closet on the left side!" I shouted running up the stairs.

Third Person POV-

Gabriella and Troy spent so much time together that Troy brought some of his clothes to her house and she kept it in her closet, and she brought some of her clothes to his house and he kept them in his closet! They were like joined at the hip. Their parents didn't mind it either, because their parents were in their shoes when they were their children's age. So they understand what it's like to only have one close friend and not mind.

Gabriella pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white baggy shirt that dropped off of one shoulder that had a pair of black big lips in the middle, and black ugs, it's not like she had to go to the party to dress to impress, no matter what she wore they thought she looked good, remember the school was shallow.

Troy on the other hand was in black pants, white vans, and a blue, black and white plaid button up top, all the buttons except for the top 4 were buttoned up, he rolled his sleeves up, and his hair was swept to the left side, kind of matching Gabriella's hair, her hair was in a low side ponytail, her ponytail going over her shoulders, her bangs swept to the left.

Gabriella and Troy then descended down the stairs to his black Audi.

While they were driving, Gabriella started to think, "Why is our school so damn shallow?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. It's just the way the kids are."

"Well, I don't like it."

Gabriella frowned to herself, life sucked.

I'm sure you would be happy if you had the perfect life, perfect friend, perfect house, perfect room, perfect car, perfect money, and perfect parents, perfect _everything_! But no, sometimes Gabriella and Troy envied those kids that got grounded because they got a bad grade, yeah Gabriella and Troy are so popular with the teachers they don't get bad grades even if they deserve it, which isn't right! But the thing is Troy and Gabriella hardly deserved a bad grade, the lowest Troy got was a B-, for Gabriella B, it wasn't anything big but still she would feel better if she gotten a D or C at least. But I guess we can't always have it our way.

When they arrived at the party like always the eyes were on them, what was this 'Sonny With A Chance' and they were 'Mackenzie Falls' where ever they were spot light hit them, and literally spotlight hit them, stupid stage crew, and it was like a fan was blowing their hair back but it was the wind from the open door behind them.

The sighed and walked off, and the crowd resumed dancing.

"So you still think this is a good idea?" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"We just came here, lighten up a bit Troy!" Gabriella whined as she grabbed two drinks handed one to Troy downed hers and grabbed another one.

She dragged Troy to the dance floor avoiding contact of anyone else not that she needed to cause they all moved out her way, on the way to the dance floor Troy downed his drink his excuse being he's going to need to be drunk for tonight, grabbed another and followed Gabriella to the corner of the floor, where they started to dance with each other, dirty, but not dirty to the point she is trying to turn him on or anything, because that's just weird, he's her best friend.

Just then the band stopped playing and looked out into the crowd the lead band member looked down at Gabriella smiled at her and grabbed her arm pulling her up on stage.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" He whispered to her.

"Gabriella."

"Nice name for a pretty lady."

Gabriella sucked her breath inwardly.

He was famous and he was just like every other guy out there.

Just as Gabriella was going to come off stage he pulled her back forcefully discreetly, "You're not leaving yet."

He said covering the top of his mic with his UN occupied hand.

Gabriella groaned and looked down at Troy; Troy knew what was happening this happened at every party.

"Buddy, she's with me."

Troy said stepping on the stage; looking down at the lead band member; Troy was taller then him; not by much but definitely taller.

"Yeah well she wants to be here right Gabriella?" The band member whispered huskily.

She shook her head annoyed, "Not really no."

Troy scoffed and pulled her away, going back to the dance floor and moving away from the band.

"I really want to go home now."

Troy nodded about to leave when Gabriella was grasped out of his hand into another.

"Hey baby."

Troy turned to see the captain of the football team whispering words into Gabriella's ear, Gabriella cringed.

"How about you and me go upstairs, and I take away your _virginity_."

Gabriella gasped, "I don't think so!"

He gasped, "No one says no to me!" He was about to drag her off, when Troy stepped in.

"Leave her the fuck alone alright buddy, shit she doesn't want you. Get that through your thick skull, she isn't a piece of meat!" Troy punched him and picked Gabriella up making sure no one else can get her and walked out, oblivious to the eyes he caught on his way out.

They arrived home in silence.

"I'm sorry."

Troy looked at her weirdly, "For what?"

"For dragging you to the party, you didn't want to go and I forced you, I'm not a good friend."

Troy smiled at her, "You're everything but a bad friend, Gabriella it wasn't your fault those dicks did what they did!"

Gabriella smiled, "They are dicks huh."

Troy smiled, "Dicks for days."

"Want to sleep over? It's late, and we can carpool to school easier tomorrow!" She smiled widely.

Troy nodded, "Why not, let me just tell my mom."

Gabriella nodded and got out the car.

Opened the front door, to see her parents on the couch watching a movie,

"Ma, Pa. Can Troy stay over?" She asked.

Her parents looked up at her and smiled, "Sure! Where is he?"

"He's on the phone with his mom, telling her he's going to be here."

They nodded, "Goodnight Mammy and Papa!" She kissed both of their cheeks and ran upstairs.

Troy then walked in locking the door behind him.

"Hola Inez, Greg," Troy smiled.

They smiled back at him, "Hello Troy," They coursed.

They taught Troy Spanish, so that Troy could do better at school and it was paying off.

"You're staying over for the night?" They asked

Troy nodded, "Thanks for having me."

Inez waved him off, "It was no problem at all!"

Troy smiled, "Where's Brie?" He asked.

"Upstairs."

He nodded and ran off, "Goodnight!" He called back.

"Goodnight Troy!"

Troy opened Gabriella's door to see her in one of his practice jersey's on the bed watching TV.

"Oh you're staying?" She asked, he nodded with a smile.

She moved over on the bed and let him sit there for awhile before he got up and changed into his boxers, "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

She nodded and let him go.

10 Minutes later Troy came out the bathroom with a smile, "Why you so happy?"

He shook his head, "Nothing!" He said and got into bed next to her.

She turned the TV off, "Goodnight Troy."

"Night Brie." He kissed the top of her head and brought his arms around her waist as she snuggled into his chest.

* * *

**That's it for now!  
Enjoyed it? Yeah. You guys can now review!**

**Press the green button !**

**-Shennel.**


	3. I Don't Like The Stares You Get!

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it really made my day. But I can't make this chapter too long, because it's my little sisters' birthday today! She's turning 9 today, Happy Birthday Tianna! But anyways; **

**&& to answer the question;**

**Lauren- Yeah, the rest of the gang are going to be in it, just not yet. It really isn't HSM without the whole HSM group!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Troy and Gabriella woke up to the sound of the alarm clocking buzzing. Gabriella stretched her arm over and shut it off. Turning around she realized Troy was still laying there motionless, "Come on Troy, school time," She informed him, but he shook his head and held her tighter. She just giggled, "Troy let's go!"

He sighed feeling defeated and unwillingly let her go, she got up quickly and with a flash of an eye his jersey was off her body and on the floor with her occupying herself in the closet she threw his washed out slightly jeans at him and a black buttoned up shit with a white wife beater under it, "that is what you are wearing today!" she told him.

He looked at her, "Alrighty."

He had his white vans here so he could just wear those again with the outfit.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower, while Gabriella looked for stuff to wear, he doesn't know why but girls take much longer then men! By the time Troy was out the bathroom Gabriella was dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Weren't you going to go take a shower and brush your teeth?" Troy asked confused.

Gabriella nodded, "I did already…in my parents bathroom."

Gabriella smirked, _so much for girls take longer then men_, Troy thought to himself.

"Alright, so you're ready?" Troy asked her, she nodded her head getting off the bed.

It was just then when he took in what she was wearing, a slightly washed out blue denim skirt that had little cuts in it, a white wife beater with a smaller girl version of Troy's black button up shirt, but just like his the top four buttons weren't buttoned, but in her case they weren't buttoned, well because…they couldn't be buttoned, (If you get what I'm saying…For all the slow people, it means the top four buttons couldn't be buttoned because her boobs were too big lol). Troy smirked.

"Are you trying to be a mini me?" He asked.

Gabriella smiled, "Why yes, yes I am!" She smiled.

He just chuckled while he put on his white vans and she put on her white low cut vans.

Troy chuckled and got in his car while Gabriella followed suit.

"So what is it? Be Troy's minion day today?"

Gabriella giggled, "Nope. You're just a great big brother/best friend and I figured; I'll honor you by being you today!" She smiled.

"Wow Brie. Don't get big headed on me now, _honor me_?" Troy laughed but then added, "I think the worship you get at school is getting to that little head of yours…but of course it won't be little for long!"

Gabriella smacked him on the arm, "Shut up and drive!"

Without further instructions Troy put the gear in drive and was off.

School started off like any other day, stares, whispers, compliments, smiles, winks, flirtation.

But today's different a bit, the whispers, the stares they were different.

People were staring at them…_differently_.

Gabriella thinks it has to do with last night because in homeroom she heard a rumor that goes something like this, '_I heard the lead band member got Gabriella in bed! Who would've thought she'd give it up to someone she doesn't even know?' _and_ 'I heard that Troy saved her and then they were going to leave but Nate the football captain stopped them, but Troy being well Troy saved her again and as a reward she gave him her virginity! Troy is lucky, I mean no homo or anything but if I were a lesbian I'd totally slam Gabby in a hot second!' _Okay, so the first part of the second rumor was true except for the second last part, but the last part…well that was just disturbing…girls would turn lesbo just for _her_.

Gabriella felt honored, but grossed out mostly, please just keep that type of info to you!

So that's what people were talking about; and ever since she has been hearing that rumor people been coming up to her more and –mostly guys, _mostly_. Asking her if they could get a round with her too, seeing how she gave her innocence away already. This ticked off Gabriella but mostly Troy, he ended up beating the shit out of 2 guys, but luckily the teachers never found out it was him because the kids were too afraid to tell on Troy, lucky him huh.

Nate even had the balls to come back up to Gabriella and ask for another round, _another_? When did he even have his first?

Gabriella was still a virgin and she was going to make sure everyone knew!

So at lunch she did something that most kids would find embarrassing but Gabriella, hmph she didn't care one fucking bit!

So she asked Troy to help her on one of the cafeteria tables which he did, Gabriella caught some peoples attention while getting help to stand on the table, but she caught everyone's attention when she shouted, "YO!" everyone looked at her expectantly.

"There's been…_rumors_…take notice how I emphasized on 'rumors'," She started off, everyone looked at her, "Yeah, people said I'm not a virgin, people said I gave it to the lead band member, Nate and Troy! Honestly guys, grow up will you? I'm a virgin kay; I will be until I find my one true boyfriend understood?" Everyone nodded, "Good."

Someone raised their hand up, "What?" She said looking at the kid, "CAN I BE YOUR ONE TRUE BOYFRIEND?" He shouted aloud for everyone to hear, Gabriella scoffed, "Buddy…when hell freezes over!" Then everyone laughed harder and shouted, 'ooh' the guys face flushed and Troy turned angry this is why he beats the crap out of people, because they think Gabriella is a piece of meat! When will they learn?

"I'm good now," Gabriella smiled getting off the table and sitting by Troy once more.

They went through the school day like any other day; boringly.

Soon the end of the day came and Gabriella and Troy went to Troy's house, Troy had to talk to Gabriella…urgently.

"Brie." He started.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like the way guys are treating you," He said taking a sprite out the fridge and sipping on it, handing one to her.

"What am I supposed to do about it though Troy? I tried, we have been dealing with this for the past 3 years and you now come tell me that you are frustrated with it? I am to Troy, how do you think I feel?" She argued with him.

He shrugged, "I was just saying…" He trailed off sipping on his drink.

Gabriella sighed and put her head against the table…what was she going to do about it? Her and Troy argued because people weren't leaving her alone…but if he cares so much, maybe he could be her ticket out of it all! Hey, idea!

"Pretend to be my boyfriend" She said abruptly to Troy who was downing a can of Sprite, in shock he spat it out all over the table.

"Shorty say what?" He asked wiping his mouth.

"Oh come on, pretending to be my boyfriend and taking away my nun innocence -or whatever they call it. Will only make you popular-er and have them guys stop talking about me in that matter! Besides they are inferior to you!" She explained.

He smiled, "Well yeah they are..."

Gabriella smiled widely, "Pleaaase?"

* * *

**Oooh , CLIFFY !  
Lmaoo , well not really. But review anyways! Chapter 4 is sure to be up soon.**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON ! X)**

**-Shennel.**


	4. The Plan

**Sorry for the wait guys, but here it is, finally! Much thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, smile to my face, x) **

**This is a short chapter; the next one will be way longer! This is just filler!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Gabriella puppy dog smiled, "FINE!" He gave in; whenever she did that she knew he was hers.

She fist pumped, "YES!"

"But how are we going to make it convincing?" He asked.

"Well, we will have to act like a real couple you know; like holding hands, PDA, pet names." She told him saying PDA fast, "But only at school and in public just in case someone sees us." She testified.

He nodded, "But..."

"But what," She urged him to continue.

"We never really kissed before..."

She looked at him while she tilted her head, "You're right! We haven't kissed before," She said after a while as if she was checking if he was lying.

He nodded his head for her to continue, "So how will your little plan work?"

She smirked, "Practice!"

He arched and eyebrow, "Practice?"

"Yes, practice! I mean one little kiss. It won't mean nothing, strictly plan works!"

He nodded, "Yup."

"How about we test out our relationship strength at the mall _boyfriend_," She emphasized on boyfriend.

He sighed, "Why not."

She took his hand in hers, they always do this, but this time it felt…different.

Taking his car they said goodbye to Mrs. Bolton and was out the driveway on their way to the mall.

"So when are we going to practice kissing?" She asked as if it were nothing.

He smirked, "Someone can't wait to get a piece of me I presume?" He jokingly wiggled his eyebrows.

She giggled, "No! I just want to get it over with, how much gross could it get? Kissing your _best friend_," She made a gagging noise, Troy chuckled but inside he felt his heart drop, she thought it was gross?

Gabriella, saw the sad look on his face so she rephrased her sentence, "But, I guess it could be alright seeing how it is _you_ and come on, no guy could be any better then _the Troy Bolton!_ I guess; I am quite lucky to be kissing you!"

He smiled slightly, that's better.

Soon they reached the mall and hoped out of the car, "Let's show the world, what they've been missing out…_sweetie_," Troy smiled seductively.

Gabriella blushed, but nodded.

He took her hand pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she put an arm around his torso and leaned into his embrace.

This felt nice, it felt…normal.

Gabriella shook her head; she couldn't be thinking that and gets side tracked of their number one objective!

When they walked into the mall they were greeted normally, without the stares just the one or two people who looked at them, smiled and carried on with what they were doing.

Troy immediately saw people on the football team coming their way, he sighed and pulled Gabriella closer she looked around and saw them, so she put on a fake giggle and soon enough Troy caught on and smiled down at her.

"Yo Bolton, You and Montez are a thing now?" Nate asked.

Troy looked at Nate in thee eye, "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Nate shook his head, "Naw, I saw it coming, just never knew it would be so soon with all the rumors you know."

Troy nodded, "Make sure all your buddies know, Montez is _mine_; Make sure they back away from her."

Troy threatened them, they nodded and walked away.

Throughout the whole mall trip they didn't see anyone else they knew from school, which could be a bad or good thing how ever you take it.

Once they reached the Montez's house hold to drop Gabriella off at home, they looked at each other.

"Well, today was a _fun filled day_, huh boyfriend?" Gabriella teased.

Troy smirked, "It sure was _sweetie_," He teased back.

"Well, I should get going now; I'll see you tomorrow morning for school!" She smiled, turning around to leave, but Troy pulled her back by her arm and turned her face to him pulling her in by the chin he kissed her on the lips, it lasted for a good 7 seconds, but Gabriella pulled back.

"My dad's watching," She smirked. She wasn't looking at her house, but she knew her father would be watching.

Troy looked behind her and sure enough he saw her fathers stare from the window.

It wasn't a bad stare it was an amused stare, but nonetheless it was still awkward.

Troy smiled at his pretend girlfriend, "Night."

She smiled back at her pretend boyfriend, "Night."

She said and bit her lip out of bravery and no where Troy captured her soft lips against his own and bit down on her bottom lip, he smirked and she blushed stepping out the car she watch Troy's car disappears from sight.

Walking into the house she was greeted by her parents stare and a sly smirk on their faces.

"You enjoy yourself?" Her mother asked arms crossed.

Gabriella nodded and blushed, "You and Troy finally an item?"

Gabriella looked up at her dad, she smiled, "Something like that."

Then she walked away in a haze of their kiss.

* * *

**Ah Troyella kissed! Woot woo , Troy couldn't resist capturing her lips on his one more time, lool .  
More fluffy Troyella-ness coming up in the up coming chapters , but for now you'll all just have to review , review , review!**

You may now press the GREEN BUTTON .

Hey ! surprise apparence by the REST OF THE HSM GANG ! O:

**-Shennel.**


	5. Personal Display of Affection

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, it brought another smile to my face. You guys are truly amazing! But truth time, I had a tad bit writers block for this chapter, so you can all thank Writingnut2010 for giving me a slight idea on what to write for this chapter, anyways here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Hey sweetie!" _

"_Hey babe!"_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Troy groaned, what in heavens name was that annoying sound? Why was it not stopping! Turning around in his bed and putting a pillow on top of his head he shouted, _I banish you!_ He thought to himself, but nope the sound was still going and it was not stopping. Taking the pillow off his head he looked up, "Oh!" He said to himself. It was just the alarm clock.

Swallowing his gut feeling telling him to go back to bed, he knew he had to get up, get ready for school and pick Gabriella up just like every single morning.

But this morning it was different…this morning they would be going to school as a _couple_ all for Brie for the guys to stop staring at her, although he knew he was being used. He didn't mind it, it was for Gabriella, Gabriella was an awesome best friend he'd do anything for her, even if that meant being her fake boyfriend he'd do it.

So putting on jean baggy pants that hung low on his hip, a white wife beater and a light red and black plaid button up long sleeved shirt, he put on his black vans looked in the mirror _swooshed_ his hair and winked, running down the stairs kissing his mom's cheek goodbye and hoping into his car, he took off down the street to pick up his _girlfriend_.

Within 3 minutes he reached her house, honking the horn he saw the window curtains move a preppy brunette's face pop up, and a smile plastered on it. He smiled, so she was just as excited as he was! She came out the house, decked out in a white jean mini skirt that shoed her perfectly long tanned legs, white tennis shoes, a red baby doll shirt and a black cami over it. Her hair was let down straight and down her back, with her bangs swept to the left side, she smiled brightly showing off her whites, before Gabriella could reach the car Troy ran to her side and opened the door for her.

This led us to the conversation that went a little like this;

_"Hey sweetie," _he smiled a 100watt smile, Gabriella blushed.

_"Hey babe," _She smiled widely.

Gabriella got in the car, and Troy closed it gently going to his side and closing it a bit more roughly.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded with a sigh, she could do this, she could do this, she could do this. Gabriella kept telling herself throughout the whole ride, "Troy! What if someone figures out we're lying?" She asked scared.

He sighed, "They won't Brie. I promise, we practiced already the football team believed us, I'm sure everyone else will too and even if they don't so what? They're not stupid kids, they will probably get the hint; _Back off of Gabriella or else!_" Troy joked with her.

She smiled slightly, she nodded her head and slumped into her seat, sighing a breath of relief, Troy took her hand, she smiled mentally and acted like she never noticed, but she _did_ notice Troy looking at her quickly with a slight blush and smile on his face.

Soon enough, they reached East High, "We can so do this Brie we're Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez for crying out loud!" he pepped talked her with a goofy grin.

She smirked, "you know, you're right!" she said fully encouraged, "We can so do this!" She smiled wide, "Let's go!" She said, about to open the door but Troy stopped her; he got out and opened the door for her.

"M'lady," He said while bowing.

"Why thank you kind sir," She said nodding her head in thanks, Troy stood straight and kissed her cheek, something they did everyday, but once again this was different he meant it as a boyfriend not a best friend.

Troy held her hand and pulled her against him wrapping an arm around her shoulder while her arm wrapped itself around his torso as she leaned into the embrace, it felt normal to them to be doing this…so they just went with the flow when they entered the school doors everyone stared at them but not in admiration but in awe and amazement.

They started to walk down the hall and once again the fish of students moved to make a path for them.

Straight to Gabriella's locker.

Then history repeated it's self, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" Troy shouted once he let go of Gabriella.

Everyone quickly looked away and went back to doing what they were doing.

"Thanks," She said.

"Hey it was no problem!" He said just like the first time, but then he added, "Anything for my lady!" He said as he kissed her cheek, Gabriella giggled and opened her locker taking her books out, Troy went across the hall and opened his locker taking out his books, he turned around to see Gabriella leaned against the locker staring across the hall straight at him, he leaned against his locker and stared back at her, them both having a moment.

Until someone from the basketball team broke it and went up to her.

"Hey Gabriella, I think you're very beautiful and everything. I'm really not like the other guys, I want to get to know you take you out on a romantic evening, give you what you want and then be able to be the lucky guy who calls you girlfriend, I just want to know if you would give me a chance to prove myself worthy to you, Hi. Chad Danforth," He said.

Gabriella smiled at him, he was the third guy to call her beautiful, and the first was her father, second was Troy the guy standing across the hall watching as the scene unfolds and third was him. Gabriella was seriously considering his offer, wasn't a real boyfriend better then a fake? But then she looked past Chad to Troy who looked hurt.

Gabriella looked back at Chad, "That's really nice of you Chad. I really appreciate you calling me beautiful it really means a lot; you seem like a good guy seriously. But I have a boyfriend already," She informed him.

He looked down sad, "You don't have to lie to me Gabriella. I knew it would be hard to get a date with such a pretty girl like you, I would much rather you tell me the truth; that you just don't like me, rather then a make believe story."

Gabriella looked up at him sadly, "It's not a lie. Chad I really do have a boyfriend he's right there," Gabriella pointed behind Jason.

Chad looked up and turned around to see Troy standing right behind me mere inches away from his face.

"Hey."

Chad looked at Troy nervously, "Hey C-captain!" Chad stuttered.

Troy nodded in his way, "You talking to my girlfriend why?"

"You and Gabriella are dating? I never knew, sorry about that Gabriella!" Chad apologized and ran down the hall, getting pats on the back and pounding fists with the guys, as they told him he had balls.

"Thanks," Gabriella said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being my _boyfriend_," Gabriella said, she didn't want to risk putting fake in there and having someone over hear.

"Hey, if anything I should be thanking you for not taking that date with Chad…" He then trailed off.

"What? Why?" She asked him curiously…

Troy mentally kicked himself, shit he was so close to telling her his real feelings for her…wait what were his real feelings?

Troy quickly scanned his brain for an excuse, "Because he's a bad guy Brie."

Gabriella arched an eyebrow, "Bad as in?"

"He takes advantage of girls."

"Doesn't every guy?" She asked dumbfounded.

Troy gave her a look, "Okay. But he seemed sweet."

"That's his game play, that's how he gets girl in the first place!" Troy informed her.

She was about to interrupt him when the bell rang signaling homeroom.

Troy sighed in relief, _Saved by the bell._

Troy's POV-

Throughout homeroom I couldn't help but have my mind trail on the brunette sitting approximately 5 seats behind me at the back, was I really jealous when Chad tried to ask her out? Did I really feel like punching him out? Well of course I did feel like punching him, the guy isn't good for Brie not because he is a bad guy but because he isn't the _right guy_, but who is the right guy? I tapped my pencil on the desk; maybe…maybe _I _am the right guy! Yup, that's right I said it, I am the right guy for Brie. I know everything about her not because I creep her, but because we knew each other since Pre-K and I was always there for her, and I know how to take care of her that's why I make the perfect guy for her! Gosh, I sound like a big brother, _Oh My God!_ 2 things, I will NEVER say those three girly words again especially like that and what if Gabriella sees me _just_ as the _big brother_ type? Looking back at the girl, that claimed my heart I smiled, she smiled back at me but carried on listening to Mrs. D rant on about what ever it was that got her interest.

It was lunch time! The favorable period of all man kind, an hour with your friends and no rules! Yeah, that would be my favorite period too!

"Hey," I whispered in Gabriella's ear as I too joined the lunch line.

Gabriella jumped and turned around, "Oh hey!"

I smiled at her, "What's new?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Nothing much."

I nodded, "Guys try to bug you?"

She nodded, "Tons. Apparently because you are the most popular guy in the school and you want me, which means there is something special about me which are making them want me even more!" She said glumly.

I sighed, "Of course there is something special about you! Well two things really, 1. You're my best friend and most amazing person in the world, 2. You're mine!" I said the last part half jokingly.

She smiled, "That I am Troy. That I am."

We got our food and sat down at the cafeteria table that was proclaimed ours, everyone was staring at us, "Why is everyone looking at us Troy?" Gabriella asked as she was leaning into my side and my arm was wrapped around her waist.

I shrugged, "Wait, I think I know why!" Gabriella said.

I looked at her curiously, "Why then?"

She leaned into my ear and whispered as if she found a secret about NASA, "Because…you're so ugly!"

She pulled away giggling like mad.

I faked a hurt and shocked look, "That hurt babe!" I said putting a hand to my heart.

She smiled cheekily, "Good!"

I looked at her evilly, "No, not good…for you!" I said wiggling my fingers, "Troy…baby no! She said about to run away but I pulled her onto my lap and started to poke at her sides, and then the pokes turned to tickles.

She started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped for mercy.

"Too bad!" I smiled.

"Ple-ease Tro-o-oy!" She shouted

I shook my head, "Say the magic words!" I urged her.

She shook her head, "NEEEVER!"

"Then, I will NEEEVER stop!" I said mocking her as I started to pick up the pace on moving my fingers around her sides.

"FINE! FINE! FINE!"

I smiled victory!

"Troy Bolton is the sexiest guy in the world, and he has the deepest ocean eyes ever, plus he is the best boyfriend a girl could ever have!" She shouted on top of her lungs.

I smiled at her, "Why thank you!" I whispered.

She smiled at me and looked in my eyes, "You're not so bad yourself," I whispered mere millimeters away from her lips.

"Why thank you," She mocked me and closed the gap between us, pressing her body against mine, our lips moved as one.

Something was wrong, everyone was around us, but all I noticed was her and I. She moved her hips which hit mine, and I groaned a groan of pleasure. Soon our simple kiss turned into a heated make out session, with her tongue in my mouth and mine in her own. Until someone coughed breaking our moment, I looked up to see a girl decked out in pink looking down at us with a guy in a orange hat and a girl in some nerdy outfit behind.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans; these are my friends Ryan Evans my brother and Taylor McKessie."

The girl in pink spoke.

Gabriella arched an eyebrow, "Okay?"

Sharpay carried on, "We couldn't help but realize you too are a couple now."

I opened my mouth this time, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

This time the girl named Taylor spoke, "I'm sorry if we come off as nosy but we just want to know, how'd it happen? We always knew that you too would end up dating I just…well we just never knew it would happen now!"

"Yeah, we are all happy it happened, some guys just need to lay off of Gabriella still no offense to Gabriella, you are an amazing girl it's just they need to get a hint," The guy in the funny hat said.

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks, but we started dating uhm, when was it baby?"

I looked shocked that Gabriella had asked me, so I quickly replaced the look and came out with an answer, "Since Friday."

They all nodded, "Oh! How'd it happen? I don't mean to pry," Sharpay asked.

"Troy admitted his feelings to me, and I told him that I felt the same way and he asked me out underneath the stars on the beach, this all happened on a romantic dinner on the beach, at night."

The girls awed while I looked at Gabriella surprised, did she really want that? Because when they asked her said the lie like it was nothing, like it was true, like it actually happened.

I smiled, "Yup. It was a night to remember," I told them.

"Well thanks, and just so you know, we won't tell anyone, you two deserve your privacy!" Taylor spoke and the three walked off.

Gabriella turned around in my lap and smiled at me, "They seem nice," she said playing with the collar of my shirt.

I nodded, "But we don't really know them so we can't say that for sure," I informed her as I placed both my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

Then she asked me the question that stopped my heart for a good 2 minutes…

* * *

**That's it guys! Cliffy? Yup, I guess you guys will have to review to find out what she asked! Lool, I hate to leave you all with a cliffhanger but, I had to stop it there…or else the chapter would get dragged on, so there it is! The gang was introduced, and had a few lines, but trusts me that's not the last time you'll be hearing about them! **

**You may NOW press the green button! For the future awaits you.**

**-Shennel.**


	6. Facebook & AIM

**You guys honestly rock! 10 comments on Chapter 3 within a couple hours! Big smiles, xD . **

**So here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Sad face- I just had the funniest idea, but the idea could only be implied in Chapter 5, it was that when Troy and Gabriella walked in the school all coupley everyone exchanged money, as in they made a bet on Troy and Gabriella that they would get together before years end, but that's too late now…I don't know how to put it into this chapter :S Well, it's too late now! But we'll see what I can do!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Troy, would you really date me? Like _really_, not pretend," She asked still on his lap playing with his collar.

My heart stopped, what did she ask; if I would date her? Of course I would, but what brought this on?

"What brought that question on?" I asked her, avoiding the answer I wanted to give her.

She shrugged, "I don't know, you know…just, things, would you want to date me?" She repeated.

I stroked her hair, "In all honesty…"

She braced herself for the worse, "Of course I would, you're amazing Brie, why wouldn't I? But, it would be awkward you know? Seeing how we are best friends."

She slouched and got off my lap, "Oh."

I felt bad, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Any guy would be lucky to date you, but that's too bad for them. I already have you!" I poked her nose gently.

She wrinkled her nose and giggled, "That you do Troy. That you do."

I looked at her this time, "Would you date me?" I asked her consciously, certain she was going to shake her head.

She smiled up at me, "Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend!"

"So that makes me dateable because I'm your best friend?" I asked her curiously.

She shook her head no, "Nope. What make you dateable are; your delicious eyes, scrumptious body, yummy arms and finger licking' good smile!" She teased.

I shoved her playfully, "Seriously though."

She sighed, "What makes you dateable is how you know me so well, how without much being said you could tell my feelings, your unbelievably good talent at telling when I am lying, just you in general you're a good guy Troy."

I smiled at her words, "Thanks Brie."

But without thinking I leaned down and gave her the sweetest kiss we ever had.

She smiled, "We should get going to class."

I nodded my head; we got up and went to the lockers getting our books out for 4th and 5th period.

Throughout the rest of the day, I was thinking about what Gabriella said, was that a hint she was giving me? Did she like me the way I liked her? I wonder, what would it be like to be Gabriella's real boyfriend? No fake kisses, no fake stares, no fake touches…but let me tell you! All of that were _definitely _NOT fake! Maybe to her, but it sure as hell wasn't to me!

Soon the day ended and I dropped Gabriella home, after they finished with Basket-ball and Cheer practice after school.

Troy was dreading the topic of going shopping for their Halloween costumes and he was sure that Gabriella had forgotten all about them, that was until a stupid Orange flyer caught her eye on the notice board, that's when she went on a rant about not having a costume yet and it was all Troy's fault! How she could have had a costume last week but no Troy had to take her mind off of it by telling her how shallow their school was, so Troy was now paying for his actions he knew he would pay for them in the further future and I guess Karma couldn't take it no more!

So tomorrow after school they would be going shopping to get their Halloween costumes from, 'No Treat, Just Trick.' The most popular teenage Halloween Costume store in the world!

How pack would the store be? Very, Troy guessed, this was something he could wait for, this was a day he wish he could pause time and live in the moment and have time not pass him by, but of course he can't for one simple reason…he wasn't Albert Einstein.

So Troy was at home currently on his computer on AIM.

Reading everyone's screen names, to see if they updated anything.

But no, they didn't so he went onto Facebook…

_Claire VanHorse and 20 other friends changed their profile picture._

No body cares.

_Houston Bales and 2 other friends liked "SHH!" , "What?" , "ICE CREAM TRUCK!" click like._

Funny.

_Chad Danforth changed his status too, "I'm Dying Inside, Can't Help But Realize, Life Isn't Always Perfect On The Other Side."_

Awh man, I feel bad…kind of.

_Gabriella Montez has changed her status too, "Life is like a sandcastle…it's beautiful and full of life, until some rude kid comes along and stomps on it killing it, and leaving no trace of it ever being there!"_

Weird…so Gabriella.

Troy then clicked on his Facebook Chat seeing he had 48 friends online, scrolling down the list he found Gabriella Montez.

Clicking on her name he wrote, "Hey beautiful!"

"Hey you!"

"What you up to?"

"Nothing, bored…you?"

"Same, did you see Chad's status?"

"No, I don't have him on Facebook…"

"Oh."

"Wait, I'll add him…"

…

…

…

"Oh, that's harsh! I feel bad."

"Same!"

"Do you think we should call off this whole pretend thing?"

That's when Troy's heart stopped again, "No. It's for your own good Gabriella, the whole point of this was to get guys off of you, not to get them off then you end up feeling bad and call it off, that's not what I sighed up for! "

"Well last time I checked, you signed up to help me Troy."

"-.- I'm sorry, just no…I don't think we should call it off…"

"I'm sorry too, and alright. Well I got to go now, so I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!"

Troy sighed running a hand through his hair; he knew she didn't have to go. She always did this when he got her mad, come off of AIM pretending to _have to go_.

"Alright Brie, I'll see you tomorrow."

_Message has not been sent because Gabriella Montez is now offline._

"URGH!" Troy groaned punching his computer desk making his laptop shake.

Why did life have to be so damn complicated?

What made it worse was this Saturday he had a championship game; he couldn't work under these damn circumstances!

Soon the next day came to his dismay, he dragged himself out of bed and through on the closest piece of clothing he had which was a plain black t-shirt that showed every inch of his muscles perfectly, and basketball shorts red basketball shorts, he put on his black converse high top went to the bathroom did his morning thing and ran downstairs not before looking in the mirror and _swooshing_ his hair.

"Well good morning baby," Troy smirked.

Gabriella smiled slightly…

Troy sighed, he wasn't moving from his parking spot unless she talked to him.

"Look Gabriella, I know I got you mad last night, but I was under stress you know I have an away game on Saturday, and everything like the plan it's real stressing and practices have been brutal getting prepared and everything you know how it is, you're there every day. I'm sorry, and if you stop talking to me that will add onto the stress I have cause you know how much I care about you, and I wont be at my best state for the game, Brie I'm sorry."

Gabriella met my eye contact and something in her eye told me it would be alright. She smiled and pulled me by my t-shirt into a loving kiss.

"I'm sorry too, but hey, don't worry I'll be at the away game as well, I'll be watching you, you have nothing to worry about."

Troy smiled, "Watching? You'll be cheering for me, in your little Cheerleading uniform doing your thang!" He joked.

Gabriella swatted him, "Hey!"

And it was for the first time today he took in her outfit, red skinny jeans, black ugs boots, he swears that Gabriella has every pair of shoes in that closet of hers that seems to never end. A white t-shirt that hung off her left shoulder with big lips in the middle of her shirt -the lips were black.

"You look lovely today."

Gabriella blushed, "Thank you!"

He pouted, "I thought that would have deserved a kiss!"

Gabriella laughed, "Well, well, well…you want to kiss me now hmm Mr. Bolton?"

"Who ever said I didn't?" He joked.

Gabriella smiled up at him and before he revved the engine Gabriella pulled his shirt and fe faced her, "Want you kiss?" She whispered and connected her lips to his, "You got it."

Troy smirked and started the engine on his way to school.

Soon enough they got there and did what they did yesterday, he opened the door for her she bowed and he kissed her cheek.

Hand in Hand they walked through the parking lot some people looking pissed and some extremely happy.

When they went through the door holding hands everyone groaned while some people smiled and cheered.

What was going exactly?

They took 2 steps into the school and everyone started to exchange money, uhm…weird?

Once they got to the lockers some people were glaring at them while others smiled and gave thumbs up.

"Hey Gabriella Troy!" Sharpay said happily.

"Hey, Sharpay right?" Gabriella asked.

She nodded happily that Gabriella remembered her name.

"Hey, say Sharpay you wouldn't happen to know why everyone is exchanging money and looking at us?" Troy asked.

She looked at Troy dreamily that he talked to her but shook her head, if she wanted to become friends with them she would have to respect that fact that Troy was Gabriella's and they belonged together.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Everyone thought that you guys wouldn't make it to today because of the rumors and everyone bugging Gabriella, so they made a bet practically the whole school did some people said you guys would make it and some people said you wouldn't the group that lost had to pay 50 dollars to the group that won, and thanks to you guys I won 50 bucks!" She smiled happily.

"THEIR BETTING ON US?" Gabriella shouted outraged.

Sharpay shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, you guys are just so interesting and in love its sweet!" She cooed.

Gabriella blushed and Troy shrugged.

"Well…thanks for telling us," Troy broke the awkward silence.

"No problem! See you at Lunch!" She waved off.

So the school betted on us, Troy thought to himself.

_Wow._

**Lol I did it! I managed to put my idea in with the whole money betting thing! **  
**So tell me, did you guys like it? No, Yes, Maybe? **  
**Hopefully, you did !**

**You May Now Press THE GREEN BUTTON ! It awaits you.**

**-Shennel.**


	7. The Talks

**Almost 40 comments, honestly how much greater can you all get? If I could I would give you guys EACH an award saying, 'Best Reviewer Ever'. But I can't doesn't that suck? Hmm, I'm going to predict I'm going to get reviews to reach 45 this chapter, I know I will because you guys are amazingly awesome! Right, aren't you guys awesome? I think so.**

**OH! Pumpkinking5- yeah Troy and Gabriella are still pretending!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was Thursday, the day before Halloween and everyone was freaking out over it, why? Because they wanted to look the best, of course not better then Gabriella but…they wanted to look good nonetheless.

Right now, free period and Gabriella was leaning against her lockers in a deep make out session with Troy…for display of course…they didn't _really_ want to make out…

They were well aware that kids were watching them '_Mack out_' because they had nothing else to do, but they could hardly care, Troy liking the feeling Gabriella gave him when they kissed and Gabriella to memorized by his lips, yeah they definitely did not care.

On Tuesday, after school Troy did in fact get dragged to 'No Treat, Just Trick' by Gabriella, he didn't really mind because Gabriella was with him, but he was a dude what dude wants to go shopping anyways? But once they got their he felt better, 1. A lot of guys from school were there with their girlfriend so they had to endure the pain as well as him! By the looks of it the guys didn't really want to go they were sulking and leaning against racks of clothes 2. He got to see Gabriella in the sluttish outfits not being a perv of anything, but this is the part all the guys liked, seeing the girl change into things that revealed too much, all the guys in the changing room area were leaning against the walls or on the chairs smirking to themselves as their dates or girlfriends modeled their clothing, some guys were staring at Gabriella but Gabriella only had eyes for Troy which made Troy smile.

In the end Gabriella got her outfit, which she said it was an outfit Troy haven't seen, but he will see it on the day he comes to pick her up, Troy ended up being a guy in the mafia, which he didn't mind, he got a cigar and a gun so it was all good, he still had his manly ness.

Yeah, they were still up with the pretending to date façade because guys were still on Gabriella, but Troy didn't mind at all! He loved being Gabriella's _Boyfriend_ more then anything, and to him it seemed like they weren't pretending no more, they would kiss even when no one was there, they would hold hands during movie night they would cuddle more affectionately they were doing a lot of things they haven't done when they weren't pretending, even when people weren't around. But once again, Troy wasn't complaining.

"Hey Gabs!" Troy said coming up behind her while he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck, she moaned into the embrace, -something she has been doing a lot of lately. He smirked, "Where you off to now?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "Shar, Tay and I are going shopping care to join?" She asked fully knowing the answer.

He shook his head, "I think I'm going to stay back throw some ball around with Chad…" Troy said hesitantly.

She nodded, "Alright."

Over the days, Chad fully apologized to Troy and they became great friends, Ryan had joined that group as well, Sharpay and Taylor spent a lot of time with Gabriella when she wasn't busy making out with her boyfriend.

They were all great friends really.

At the mall Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella were in Victoria Secret, "Oh Shar this would look so cute on you!" Gabriella held up a piece of pink lingerie, Sharpay blushed, "I'll get it, IF you get this!" Sharpay bargained with Gabriella while she held up a piece of purple lingerie, Gabriella frowned, "Why would I need that?"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella incrediculously, "Hello, because you aren't dating the hottie of the school?"

Gabriella cringed, she totally forgot about that! But then again, she _really_ wasn't dating Troy so she _really_ had no reason to by that _really_ revealing piece of clothing Sharpay was holding.

"Do I _really_ have to buy it?" Gabriella asked with pleading eyes.

"Hey, you guys buy that! I'll buy this!" Taylor said holding up a piece of blue lingerie.

Gabriella smirked, "Now Ms. Taylor why would you need that?"

Taylor blushed, "Alright, guilty. I am dating Chad now…"

Gabriella hung her mouth wide, "Pardon me?"

"Yeah, I'm dating Danforth…for three days now!"

Gabriella smiled not wanting to tell her about the Chad incident she went through, but just praised her new formed friendship with Taylor, "I'm so proud of you hun, how'd it happen?" Gabriella and Sharpay asked

"He came up to my house and asked my _PARENTS_ if he was allowed to date me, but before he asked he told them about himself and the reasons why I would be in good care with him and why I should date him, my parents immediately approved and here we are now!" She explained.

"Awh!" Sharpay said.

I smiled, Chad was a genuinely sweet guy, and Taylor couldn't get any luckier.

"Alright, I'll buy this one," I said holding up the purple piece, "Sharpay will buy the pink, and Tay will buy the blue, got it?" I ordered, they nodded. Not like they were agreeing because I was popular but agreeing because we were friends.

We paid for our stuff and was on our way, "Hey Shar Tay what are you guys for Halloween?"

"Nurse."

"Cop."

Gabriella nodded, "I see. Nice, I think a Nurse would look really good on you Tay, and a Cop on you shar, sexy!" Gabriella joked with them.

They laughed, "What about you?"

Gabriella opened her mouth, "Oh I'm going to be a…"

With Troy and the Guys, they were in the backyard of Troy's house shooting hoops, "So Captain, what's the deal with you and Gabster?" Gabster was a nickname Chad came up with for Gabriella, only he could use that nickname, because it belonged to him, in return Gabriella would call Chad, Chadster.

Troy shrugged, "What do you mean?" Troy asked as he shot a three pointer and gained 2 points for it.

"Well you guys are getting quite cozy," Chad said passing the ball over to Ryan.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Ryan asked as he backed up on the court dribbling the ball about to pass it over to Zeke.

Troy shrugged, "She is my girlfriend isn't she?" He asked as he stole the ball from Zeke and passed it to Chad.

"Well yeah, but have you guys told each other I love you yet?" Chad asked faking a pass to Troy from the right and when Zeke stepped out to catch it Chad passed the ball to him underneath and between Zeke's legs.

"Naw, not yet!" Troy said as he did a lay up, gaining another 2 points.

"Why not?" Zeke asked as he ran the ball down the court and passed it to Ryan.

"How long have you guys been dating anyways?" Ryan asked as he shot the ball from the 3 pointer line gaining 2 points.

"A couple days," Troy said as he ran up the court passing the ball to Chad.

"A couple as in?" Chad asked as he shot the ball towards the backboard.

"7 to be exact," Troy said as he ran in the air and dunked the ball that was about to bounce back into the net; which earned him 4 points, ending the game.

The guys bent over on their knees panting.

"So you love her?" Zeke asked.

Troy nodded, "More then anything."

Chad had a look of disappointment on his face but he exchanged it for a smile, "I'm dating Taylor."

Troy looked at him confused a hand on his naked stomach, "Taylor, Taylor?" He asked, still breathing heavily with his eyebrows scrunched together.

Chad nodded as he picked up his water bottle, "Yeah, since Monday."

Troy thought it was best not to bring up the Gabriella incident, so he patted Chad's back and laid out on the grass, the guys copying his actions, they closed their eyes in relaxation, all of them resting an arm underneath their head and a hand on their toned and muscular stomachs.

The girls, drove to Troy's house to check on their boyfriends and in Sharpay's case crush.

Gabriella hushed the girls from speaking and pointed to the guys that were half asleep on the grass.

The girls stood at the feet of their beloved one and on the silent count of three they belly flopped them, the guys instant reactions were to wrap the arm that was on their stomach around the girls waists.

"BRIE!"

"TAY!"

"SHAR!"

Troy, Chad and Zeke shouted.

Ryan woke up to the sound of their friends shouting.

The girls gave them innocent looks, "Sorry."

Sharpay spilled the beans, "IT WAS ALL GABI'S IDEA!"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay in disbelief, "Thanks a lot Shar!"

Sharpay smiled and stuck her tongue out.

Gabriella chuckled.

"Oh so it was your idea huh?" Troy said staring up at his girlfriend.

Gabriella blushed, "Maybe."

Troy smiled, "Well we will just have to punish you!" His smiled turned to a wicked grin with a hint of evil in his eyes.

Gabriella screamed, "TROY NO!"

Troy smiled wickedly and picked her up over his head carrying her over to the pool. But as soon as he was about to dump her into it, something happened.

…

* * *

**Ooh, what happened? I guess y'all are going to have to review now isn't that right? Lool, well I know what's going to happen, you guys are welcomed to leave your ideas in the review! I'll read each one with care, and who ever gets it right, I'll shout out to!**

**You may now PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON, for it will make your dreams come true!**

**-Shennel.**


	8. Harmless Joke

**Wow, I underestimated you guy's big time! I thought I was going to get reviews up to 45! You guys went to 50! You guys are truly amazing, I love you all! *Tear* *Tear* For that, I give you CHAPTER 9? Lool, I forgot what Chapter I was on…1 second lemme check…NOPE, Chapter 8, x) My mistake. Lol, well…on with the story I don't want to keep my amazing reviewers waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"What?" I said shocked.

She whispered what she told me just seconds before I was about to dump her into the pool again, "I love you."

I looked at her, "Seriously?" I said too shocked for words, and then I added in a hushed whisper, "Like _seriously_ no _pretending_?"

She looked up at me, her big brown eyes trying to tell me something, she nodded.

I put her down gently, "I have to-" my words were cut short when Gabriella in return pushed me into the pool.

She laughed maniacally, "I LIED!" She shouted out to me, I glared at her.

"That's not fair," I pouted.

"That's what you get baby! Trying to push _me_ Gabriella Ann_ fucking _Montez in a _pool_! Are you high on many levels or what?" She laughed evilly, letting a snort escape her nose.

I chuckled, why was Gabriella so cute? Even when she snorted she was adorable.

"Cannon ball!" Zeke and Ryan shouted in union as they jumped into the pool along side Taylor.

"Ooh, Captain she got you good!" Chad said, putting an arm around Gabriella who leaned into his side with a smirk.

"You got that right Chadster!" Gabriella said with a proud smile.

But without realization, Sharpay stuck her foot out in front of Chad, a little so no one would realize, and before I could say anything Gabriella had already gone behind him and gave him a good little shove as well.

I laughed, inhaling some water, I coughed.

"She got you too man!" I told Chad as he resurfaced and touched his hair, glaring at Gabriella who only high fived Sharpay.

"We're good!" They said together.

"So now, which one of you are next to get pushed into the water?" Taylor asked.

They looked at each other for a couple seconds, shrugged, walked a couple meters back, held each others hands turned around and ran towards the pool shouting, "GERONIMO!" Jumping into the air they went _splat!_ Into the pool, not resurfacing…

Zeke and I became worried, what if they hit the bottom of the pool and got hurt? What if they forgot how to swim? What if they got caught on one of the rocks underneath the water? What if their hair got sucked into the filter? Many, many bad things ran through my mind, and I could tell it was the same for Zeke he looked worried probably more then me!

"I'll go look for them!" Taylor announced and before we could say anything she was under surface as well.

It has been 1 minute and neither 3 girls came up, so the guys got worried, if they were playing a trick on us, they would be up by now! They can't hold there breaths for that long, no human can!

The guys and I were just about to dive under water when we saw Taylor come back up with a sorrow look on her face, "What is it Taylor?"

"Their gone."

Was all she said and was all that needed to be said to get me to panic, "What do you mean _gone_?"

"It looks like they hit the bottom of the pool hard and then floated up hitting the rocks their just floating there, motionless…under the little waterfall you have over there Troy," She pointed to the waterfall that was surrounded by rocks and boulders and stones.

The guys swam over there to see Gabriella's and Sharpay's bodies just floating there, face up.

I swam over to Gabriella and Zeke swam over to Sharpay.

I shook Gabriella, having her hair splash me a while, but I didn't care. Gabriella couldn't be dead.

I looked over at Zeke who was staring at Sharpay with devastated eyes, I could only imagine what he was thinking as he held her close to him.

It was quiet, Taylor and Chad were behind us watching, Taylor with a slight grin on her face.

I looked down to Gabriella and Sharpay they as well had a slight grin on their face, they died happy! Oh gosh, they died happy! Thinking they were going to resurface as they jumped into the pool with grins plastered on their faces…they died happily, that's all I could possibly ask for!

Sharpay then shouted, "BOO!" Zeke moved back in a startle, "YOU WERE PRETENDING!" He asked scared for dear life.

"Yeah, Gabs and I were only pretending…well she started it off, by not moving or anything, so I played along…but I couldn't hold my breath any longer so I had to 'come back to life' I guess Gabriella is still going!" Sharpay said looking over at Gabriella, who still laid there in my arms motionless, with that innocent grin on her face.

"Gabriella, wake up. I know you're just joking!" I shook her, but no movement came from her limp body.

"Sharpay, you said that _she started_ it by not moving? So you played along with her? Did you see her eyes open, or did she speak to you?" I asked Shar.

She shook her head, "She didn't have to no, I just got her body and we swam over here," She explained.

I looked at Gabriella, "She's truly dead!" I cried out, gripping her body closer to mine, so tight it was hard to breath.

Gabriella started to choke, "Le-t me g-oo, you goo-f!" She choked out.

I looked down at her, "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

She pushed me away, "No!"

"You're alive Gabriella, God loves me, he woke you back up! It wasn't your time to leave, I'm so happy! Oh my god!" I grabbed her head and kissed her passionately.

"TROY!" She shouted at me.

I looked at her, "I was _never_ dead, it's called _acting_ I was hearing everything you guys were saying, I was holding my breath…I'm just a good actress I was going to wake up sooner but I heard Sharpay bait me out again…" She trailed off and looked at Sharpay, "Thanks for that Shar!" She said sarcastically.

Then looked back at me and continued, "But when I heard that I was more determined to pretend I was dead, so I played at it, and then you got me in a bone crushing hug and I had to stop pretending unless I wanted to be dead!" She explained.

I looked at her at loss for words, "Don't you_ ever_ pull a stunt like that _ever_ again!" I scolded her.

She smiled innocently, "Sorry."

I smiled and kissed her, and she kissed back.

Realizing that Gabriella and I weren't the only people there I looked over at Sharpay and Zeke who were sitting under the waterfall on one of the big boulders and kissing, I looked over to Chad and Taylor who were under the waterfall, standing in the water kissing as well, I looked back at Gabriella put her to sit on one of the boulders and went in between her legs, so I was standing in the water and she was sitting on the rock only her shins and below in the water.

"You are a very bad girl," I whispered as I leaned in, "I know."

She whispered, "But you love me for it."

But before I could reply she grabbed my hair and closed the gap between us.

And if anyone were to stand in my backyard and look at the pool and admire the waterfall they would never see the 3 sets of couples on the other side of the wall of water making out with there love ones.

But if you look closely, really closely…you might just be able to see, the sparks, hearts and stars floating around all 6 teenagers.

Right now we were currently, curled up all together watching a movie called…Friday the 13th, with Jason that masked murderer.

"Oh my God, don't go in the damn cabin!" Taylor shouted.

Sharpay was curled into Zeke's side while he had a protective arm around him, Sharpay and him started to date while she was faking dead.

Taylor was lying on the couch with Chad under her head, he had an arm wrapped around her waist and her face was buried in the pit of his stomach, while she would turn to look at the TV and turn back to look back at her boyfriend's stomach, it amazed me.

Gabriella was sitting in my lap, we were at the end of the couch so she was leaning her back against the arm rest and her arms around my torso while my arms were around her shoulders, once in a while she would use the crook of my neck to cover her face, but she watched most of the movie…it was rare to find her in my neck hiding…why did I have to get stuck with the girl that loved scary movies? Not that I don't want Gabriella, but if I could that would be one trait I would change…Gabriella _not_ being afraid of scary movies.

Looking at Sharpay and Taylor who had their faces in their boyfriends body, I looked back at Gabriella who was chewing on a Twizzler looking at the movie with such intensity it looked like her eyeballs were going to pop out their sockets, she made this movie look like it was a suspense, like she was on the edge of her seat…or my lap waiting for someone to be killed… but once I phrase it like that…scary movies do seem like a suspense; you know someone is going to be killed, but you don't know _who_ or _when_. Isn't that suspense-y?

"Aren't you scared?" I whispered to her, hoping her answer was a yes.

She looked back at me then back to the movie, "Are you kidding me?" She scoffed, then watched the movie with her bug eyed stare once more.

I looked at her, "But everyone else is…well the girls!" I pointed out to her.

She shushed me with a hand gesture and went back to the TV, I sighed.

Within the time span of now and the end of the movie Gabriella buried her face in my neck two more times…and that wasn't a lot due to the fact there was an hour left of the movie…so I cherished each moment and took advantage of it too! Because who knows when I get to hold her like this ever again!

When the movie was finished we were just sitting in our positions talking, "Hey guys I have to!" Sharpay said looking at her phone which had the time, blinking in her face; 1:34AM.

I nodded, "Alright."

Gabriella got off my lap and Taylor moved from Chad as the girls went over to Sharpay and Sharpay went to the door, "I think I'm going to go too," Taylor said.

"I'm going to drop you off home," Chad and Zeke said together talking about Taylor and Sharpay.

They nodded, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the Halloween Dance. Bye Gabs, bye Troy!" The girls said in union.

The guys bid their farewells and was out the door as well.

"Now it's me and you," Gabriella smirked coming over to me.

I nodded, "Hey are you sleeping over?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Unless you don't want me to?" She pouted.

I shrugged, "No. You can, I would love for you to sleep over!" I smiled brightly; she smiled to and kissed me.

I kissed her back, but she pulled away immediately, "Why do we do this?" She asked.

"Do what?" I asked her confused.

"We kiss, even though we know NO ONE is here to see us, we act coupley when we know no one is around!" She asked running a hand through her hair getting off my lap and sitting on the couch.

I pondered her question for awhile, I knew why we did it but I wasn't about to admit that to her now! So I said, "It's fun?" More of a question then statement as I added a shoulder shrug.

She looked at me despicably.

"Alright…truth time…" I started.

She looked at me, "Truth? About what?"

I looked her in the eye and held her hand, "Gabriella, I…"

* * *

**Ooh, what is Troy about to admit to Gabriella? Sorry to leave you guys with **_**yet **_**_another_ cliff hanger, but I just had to do it! **

**So it seems like Clembo29 one of my long time reviewers was right; Gabriella DID in fact say something to catch him off guard, aha. Oh Troy, why do you have to be so easy and sweet? I guess that's one of the many **_**nice**_** traits about 'yuh. **

**Gabriella seemed to be a Scary Movie Gal, hmm that's different? Usually the girls always seem so scared, and love to cuddle with there boyfriends…nothing wrong with that, but when every Author makes every girl like that, I don't know why but I can't take it, it gets me mad, I personally; **_**LOVE**_** scary movies, well most of them…I hate; The Grudge, The Ring and movies like those…but I LOVE every other one. So I made Gabriella like that too, of course she could cuddle with her boyfriend during the movie, and maybe act scared once or twice, but girls that act like Sharpay and Taylor in that scene…over and over again, I just don't favor that. But hey, that's just me!**

**Ohkay, so how many of you know of Avan Jogia; he's from Victorious, that new show on Nickelodeon with Victoria Justice and Arianna Grande, Leon III, Elizabeth Gilles, Matt Bennett and others… if you do know of him…isn't he **_**incredibly **_**HOT! Gosh, I'm jealous of his friends who gets to see his wonderful, face…every…frikken…day. WOO!**

**PICTURE OF MY BOYFRIEND [AVAN JOGIA, (He's my boyfriend he just doesn't know it yet)] IN MY PROFILE!**

**[I would have put the link in the story , but it was waaaay too long, so yeah just go to my profile and it will be there!]**

**Anyways, PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON, and you will see why you are the best person in the whole world.**

**-Shennel.**


	9. I Don't Love You!

**Once again, I'm going to tell you how much you guys rock, almost 60 reviews, I'm not surprised, because well…you guys are awesome so it doesn't surprise me! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and here is the next Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"You…" I urged him to go on.

"I…I _like kissing you because you are an awesome kisser and you're very beautiful!_" He said.

I slouched; of course he wasn't going to say he loves me, which was just asking for the impossible. But for a second I thought there was hope, but obviously there isn't…not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

What kind of birthday gift was that? Her birthday was coming up, in 2 days, November 1st and he couldn't even tell her that he loved her! Bullshit, she loved him, she loved him with all her heart and she would tell him…-if he told her first. But that wasn't happening, so I guess, she wasn't happening either.

"Gabs?" Troy said.

I looked over at him with a fake smile, "Oh…hey, uhm…I got to go now," I said racking my brain for an excuse.

He looked at me weirdly, "I thought you were sleeping over?"

I looked at him tilting my head and squinting my eyes, "Yeah, change of plans."

"Why?" He asked a sudden flash of sadness washing over his face.

"Uhm…I have to do something at home, with my parents I totally forgot!" I said not looking into his eyes knowing he would find the truth.

He nodded, "Alright, I'll drive you home."

I shook my head, "No need. It's just a block away, I'll be fine."

He looked at me with a worried expression, "Brie, it is 1:52 almost 2 in the morning, it isn't safe!" He argued with me.

I stood up putting my shoes on, I opened the door and looked at him with an angry and sad expression planted on my face then calmly stated, "What do you care, I'm not your real girlfriend," and left.

I woke up in the morning with a splitting migraine, I looked over to my clock it was Halloween and 6:49 I hardly got sleep last night, due to the fact I came home at 2:15 and I was up all night crying, speaking of crying I walked into my bathroom and saw my mascara and eyeliner smudged in messy lines and my eyes big and puffy, then I remembered why I was crying instantly breaking down in tears again.

Stupid Troy, having to be a stupid boy! _Troy_…_Troy…Troy…fuck you!_

I ran back into my room jumped on the bed reaching on the floor picking up the jeans that I left discarded last night and reached my hand in the back pocket, pulling out my cell phone I texted Troy.

_To: Troy  
From: Gabriella._

_No need to pick me up,  
for School, Shar is coming to pick,  
me up…_

_Gabriella…_

Then I texted Sharpay;

_To: Sharpay  
From: Gabriella._

_Hey Shar, can you please, please;  
Come pick me up for school, I'll  
tell you about it later…maybe.  
But can you please come get me._

_xOx- Gabs_

Going into the bathroom I washed my face and took a shower.

Getting dressed, I put on white short shorts, a yellow tank top with a white cami over it, put my hair in a low side ponytail and chucked on my high top white and yellow Nikes, I redid my make up and sprits on perfume. _Perfection_.

Then I cringed, perfection…isn't that what I wanted to get rid of? Perfection? Just then my phone buzzed again.

I looked at it, and picked it up;

_To: Brie  
From: Troy_

_Uhm…why? But okay…  
can we talk later?_

_xOx- Troy._

_To: Gabs  
From: Shar_

_Alright! I'll be there in 3 ;)  
Luv yuh!_

_xOx- Shar_

I ignored Troy's text and Shar's what's the point in texting her back when she'll be here in a couple seconds, just then I heard a honk of a horn…

Running downstairs with my backpack in hand I kissed my mom's cheek bye and ran outside; to be met with Troy's car…I froze.

Just then Sharpay's car pulled up…shit!

Fuck Troy, why'd you come!

He wined the window down and shouted, "YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY TEXT, I CAME TO SEE IF YOU WERE ALRIGHT."

I looked at him and nodded in acknowledgement.

Then Sharpay shouted, "ARE YOU COMING GABRIELLA OR NOT?"

I looked between Troy who had a look of sorrow on his face and to Sharpay who had a look of impatience on her face.

Then last night came into mind…

_It was not Troy's fault for getting me mad…he didn't know that I felt like this towards him, he didn't know that I wanted to hear him say; I love you…_

_I shouldn't be mad at him._

But then I looked at Sharpay and took 2 steps towards her car looking back at Troy…

_I need a girl's advice…_

Taking another step towards Sharpay's car I looked over at Troy once more, showing him a look of guilt…

_Not today Troy…_

Moving my gaze from Troy I sprinted to Sharpay hoped in, and she was off…before Troy had the chance to even start his car.

I felt bad as I sulked into my chair.

"So you going to tell me what's up?" Sharpay asked making a left turn.

I looked at her, "How do I say this…"

I was interurupted by Sharpay, "Okay, before you start I know it has to do with Troy…so cut the crap and just start."

I looked at her, "How'd you know?"

She glanced at me, "GABS! You just rejected a car ride with your boyfriend for _me_, although I am not surprised, but still!"

I sighed and nodded, she had a point.

"True, anyways…let's say, Troy and I haven't said I love you to each other yet…" I started.

She gasped, "YOU GUYS HAVENT!" She said shocked.

I nodded sheepishly. It's not like we were supposed to! We weren't really dating after all!

"Well continue."

I nodded, "Alright, so we haven't right…and last night after you guys left I asked him why we always kiss and act all coupley…not that I don't like it, because I do! But I asked him anyways and then, he started off like…'Okay, truth time." And I was like, truth time about what? And he was all like, 'Gabriella I…' and then he trailed off, and let me tell you I thought he was going to say, I love you but he DIDN'T instead he said, 'I kiss you so much because you're a great kisser and you're very beautiful!' I was so mad, so instead of sleeping over like I planned I left. That's why I never took the ride with him."

Sharpay looked at me with sorrow, "Awh honnie, I'm sorry, there seems to be trouble in paradise."

I giggled, "Paradise Shar? No, but still what should I do?"

She sighed, "Well; he called you beautiful and not many guys do that…well besides Zeke and Chad of course they call us beautiful, but still it's hard to find a guy like that now adays, but he didn't know that if he didn't say 'I love you' it would get you mad…so you can't really get mad at him for that, but I don't know what to tell you Gabs, it's different me and you are different, I'd do something else about it you'd do something totally different…I don't know…but…" She trailed off and looked at me with a sly smirk, "He did call you a great kisser," she winked and got out the car after parking it.

I laughed, "Of course Shar, but I guess you're right. I should talk to him shouldn't I."

She nodded, "Yeah, you should! Besides it's Halloween Gabs, we have a dance to go to later tonight; who knows what could happen!" She exclaimed with hand gestures, I nodded and hooked her arm…

While we were walking down the parking lot people were staring probably wondering why Gabriella Montez was walking with Sharpay Evans instead of Troy Bolton.

I shrugged and once again when we entered…well when I entered through the doors it was quiet people probably thinking the same thing.

"So this is what it feels like every day you guys come to school," she whispered humor lingering in her voice.

I giggled and nodded, we walked down the hall the fish of students moving to make way.

Once I got to my locker I found Troy leaning against it arms crossed on his chest and a mean look placed on his face.

I sighed and walked to him, opening my locker gently not acknowledging his presence.

"What's wrong with you?" He said in an annoyed tone.

I ignored him.

He forcefully turned me around.

"You know I'm talking, answer me; what's wrong with you?" He snapped, looking angry.

I shrugged, "Nothing."

He shook my shoulders, a pained expression flashed before my eyes, "Troy stop, you're hurting me!" I said in a hushed voice.

He immediately let me go, he may be angry but he wouldn't hurt me…ever…right?

"Why are you ignoring me? Why are you mad?" He asked once more, in a more calmed voice.

I shrugged, "It's complicated, but I'm not mad no more."

He looked down at me, his eyes lingering on mine.

I looked up at him, and then my eyes flicked down to his lips, and back up to his eyes.

The bell rang, "I'll talk to you at lunch," I smiled as if nothing happened kissed his lips letting my lips linger and then walked off with Taylor and Sharpay who I met in the hallway.

I sighed looking back at Troy to see his confused face.

I knew he cared about me, I knew it was hurting him not knowing what I was thinking, but I wasn't about to tell him I loved him, now was I? No.

Lunch time came, and Troy came to the table, not sitting but standing beside me.

I looked up at him, "Aren't you going to sit…" I stayed silent then added in a sick menacing voice, "_sweetie_."

He looked at me strangely and dragged me out the cafeteria; into the hallway.

Making me stand against the wall he punched the lockers opposite.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BRIE!" He shouted aggravated he grabbed at his hair.

I flinched, looking past him at the big dent he made into the lockers.

I shook my head, "Nothing is wrong Troy."

He glared at me, "Don't give me that shit! I know you damn well enough to know something is wrong, you've been ignoring me! You haven't been answering my texts, you ditched me for Sharpay!" He argued in a dangerously low voice.

I looked at him, "Maybe I wanted to talk to a girl, Troy I go to school every morning with you! ONE TIME I DON'T DOESN'T MEAN IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD GOD DAMN IT TROY!" I said sliding down the lockers in a fetal position.

He looked down at me, "Was it last night, because I never said something you expected me to?" He asked looking at me suspicious.

I looked up at him, my eyes prickling with tears, "NO!"

He looked down at me and then to the ceiling but then abck down, "Yes it is."

I looked at him, "How do you figure?"

"Brie, as I said I know you!" He told me simply.

I looked up at him, "Okay so maybe that was it, what's it to you?" I said annoyed standing back up.

"Well if you're mad at me! I want to know, that's what it is to me!" He said aggravated.

I looked at him, "You should know what it is without me having to tell you!" I glared at him.

He crossed his arms, "Well if I'm asking you clearly I don't know what it is!" He said.

"Don't play stupid with me Troy Bolton, you know that I always wanted you to tell me that you…" I trailed off.

"That I?"

"That…never mind, it doesn't matter any more!" I groaned in frustration.

He walked to me, "Yes it does."

I looked up at him, "It will never happen, it doesn't matter."

He looked down, "You know what Brie…"

I looked up at him, "What?"

"I have something to tell you, something I should have told you right from the start!" He said in a matter of fact tone.

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "What is it?"

"Gabriella Ann Montez…since day one, the first time I saw you I knew something was special about you, that's why I wanted to become you're friend right away, the way guys would stare at you got me mad, because they treated you like you were…a prize or something, not that you aren't but not in the way they think! I became protective of you immediately when you would get your first broken heart, pimple, scrape of the knee anything because I knew…that you were the most important-est thing in the world to me…I…" He stopped and looked me in the eyes.

I looked up at him, "You?"

"I think I…"

…

* * *

**AHAHAHA, boy am I rude or what? ANOTHER cliff hanger, damn…I'm sorry but hey 2, 221 words x) Lmaoo .  
But I promise…what you all have been waiting for will come in the next chapter…maybe, there is a BIG chance…you'll just have to review to find out.**

**:O Troyella's first argument, wasn't Gabs just being a little bit over dramatic or what? I think I made her seem…I don't know…desperate? But I guess **_**Love**_** does some crazy shit to a person, hmm.**

**Anyways, you may now PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON , for it will make your most wanted wish come true!**

**-Shennel.**


	10. Halloween Time!

**The Awesome Reviewers Strike Again! **

**I understand a lot of you want Troy to tell Gabriella he loves her, already. But, think of it this way; if I made him say it 2 chapters back, I probably wouldn't be bale to make a lot more chapters…the longer I drag it out, the more chapters I get to write, but I understand, It is frustrating…sooooo…**

**LADIES AND GENTLEM, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…*Drum Roll*; Yeah, I won't tell you what the moment you've been waiting for is, you'll have to read the chapter to figure it out, x)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ps. I FINALLY reached two digit chapters! X) **

**v v v **

* * *

Chapter 10

"I think I…" He said again, only to be interrupted by the announcements.

'_Hello students this is your principal speaking, remember tonight at 6 to 11 is the Halloween dance, dress to impress and acess to be the best! That's all for now! Oh, and can Sharpay Evans please report to the office…please.'_

I looked at him, "Hey, can what you were saying be put on hold for a second, I need to go find Sharpay before she goes to the office!" I said running off, Troy was just about to shout out but I turned the corridor.

I was afraid, afraid he might have said he loved me…I wanted him to, but once I realized he _was_…that's when my brain started to hurt and my heart beat frantically…so I ran.

I needed Sharpay!

I entered the lunch room to find her about to exit.

"Hey Shar!" I shouted out.

She looked at me, "Oh hey Gabs, what did Troy need?"

I looked back at her, "We'll talk about that later the principal is calling you!"

She smiled, "Oh yeah! Hey, do you know what that is all about?"

I shook my head, "I came to ask you, what'd you do this time?"

She cocked her head to the left as if to think, then looked back at me; "Nothing…all I did this week was remove two lockers beside mine to make mine bigger…I didn't do nothing."

I looked at her in disbelief.

"YOU WHAT?"

She jumped back, "What?"

"Sharpay Evans, you removed two of the schools lockers to make your bigger!" I scolded her.

She looked at me, "Is that bad?"

I nodded my head frantically, "VERY!"

She sighed, "Oh well, at least I have more space, and it's not like I was all that rude, I did think about the students I put their lockers somewhere else!"

I looked at her, wondering if I should ask, "Where?"

"In the boiler room!" She smiled and skipped down the hall.

II sighed, Sharpay, Sharpay, Sharpay. What was I going to do with her?

The rest of the day I avoided Troy as planned, but I realized something…

I couldn't avoid him much longer…he was coming with Zeke and Chad to my house to pick up Sharpay, Taylor and me for the dance.

I sighed and looked at my clock, 4:32, Sharpay and Taylor were going to be here so-.

I got cut off by the doorbell, right on time.

I opened the door to have Sharpay and Taylor run up the stairs to my room me right behind.

"IT'S MAKE UP TIME!" Sharpay shouted aloud turning on my stereo while putting one of her CD's in.

Just then Vanessa Hudgens- Let's Dance came on.

I loved her! So I started to dance and sing along throwing the stuff I'd need to get ready with out on my bed.

"Yeeeeeah, yeaaaah, yeah. Dance! It's so hot I can't stop The music fills the room Vibrations Sensations That beat goes boom boom boom I've got to keep it together I've got to keep it together I've got to keep it together Watch the crazy people dance," I sang walking closer to Sharpay, she laughed.

I did a little jig and continued to dance.

"Let's dance[Sharpay: (let's dance)]  
Show me [Taylor: (show me)]  
Hold me [Sharpay: (hold me)]  
Control me [Taylor: (yeah)]  
Let's dance [Sharpay: (right now)]  
Take me [Taylor: (take me)]  
Shake me [Sharpay: (shake me)]  
Make me [Taylor: (make me)]

Let's dance  
Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance" I laughed aloud, dropping on my bed while Sharpay and Taylor stood on top of it Sharpay with a Pink boa around her neck, Taylor with a blue one and I with a purple one.

"Let's dance[Sharpay: (let's dance)]  
Show me [Taylor: (show me)]  
Hold me [Sharpay: (hold me)]  
Control me [Taylor: (yeah)]  
Let's dance [Sharpay: (right now)]  
Take me [Taylor: (take me)]  
Shake me [Sharpay: (shake me)]  
Make me [Taylor: (make me)]

Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
And you know you can't fight what is meant to be

Let's dance[Sharpay: (let's dance)]  
Show me [Taylor: (show me)]  
Hold me [Sharpay: (hold me)]  
Control me [Taylor: (yeah)]  
Let's dance [Sharpay: (right now)]  
Take me [Taylor: (take me)]  
Shake me [Sharpay: (shake me)]  
Make me [Taylor: (make me)]

Let's dance[Sharpay: (let's dance)]  
Show me [Taylor: (show me)]  
Hold me [Sharpay: (hold me)]  
Control me [Taylor: (yeah)]  
Let's dance [Sharpay: (right now)]  
Take me [Taylor: (take me)]  
Shake me [Sharpay: (shake me)]  
Make me [Taylor: (make me)]"

Then we all burst into a fit of giggles.

"Alright girlies we have got to get ready it's already…4:40!" Taylor instructed, we all nodded and started to pick things up from Sharpay's make up kit, Taylors hair kit, and my table.

The stations were, someone at my vanity mirror doing their make up, someone at my second vanity mirror doing their hair and someone in the bathroom taking a shower.

"I'm a mess when it comes to you  
I've got no inhibitions whatsoever, it's true  
I'm not the kind of girl who runs around like this  
Caught up in a kiss, best friends with benefits, no

But you're so racy, you're my favourite guy  
So unruly, so uncivilized  
Cupid got me right between my eyes  
You know you got it real bad  
Doing things that you never did

[Gabriella&Taylor: Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh]  
You wake up in your bra and your makeup  
[Gabriella&Taylor: Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh]  
Cars in the driveway parked sideways  
Yeah, I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscience behind  
[Gabriella&Taylor: Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh]  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess with you

With you I never knew loving you could be so fun  
It's true I was such a good, good girl  
Before you came along (oh oh oh)

But you're so racy, you're my favourite guy  
So unruly, so uncivilized  
Cupid got me right between my eyes  
You know you got it real bad  
Doing things that you never did

[Gabriella&Taylor: Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh]  
You wake up in your bra and your makeup  
[Gabriella&Taylor: Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh]  
Cars in the driveway parked sideways  
Yeah, I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscience behind  
[Gabriella&Taylor: Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh]  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess with you

I'm getting speeding tickets  
I'm acting just like a misfit  
I'm letting my mail pile up to the ceiling  
You're making me irresponsible [Gabriella: (ohh)]  
'Cause I just want to be with you  
Act rambunctious and see what I do

Go hard, hit that gas  
Live your life like it's all you have  
Push this heart and make it last  
All this love is worth a mess, hot mess

[Gabriella&Taylor: Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh]  
You wake up in your bra and your makeup  
[Gabriella&Taylor: Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh]  
Cars in the driveway parked sideways  
Yeah, I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscience behind  
[Gabriella&Taylor: Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh]  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess with you."

Sharpay laughed, "Sorry, I just love Ashley Tisdale."

Taylor and Gabriella agreed on loving her.

"But seriously we have to get ready! It's 5:30!"

Everyone shouted panicking.

"Okay, I took a shower already, I need to do my hair and get dressed!" Gabriella said.

"I took my shower already, I just need to get dressed and do my make up!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I need took a shower already as well, I just need to put on my clothes everything else is done!" Taylor explained.

They all nodded and went to their stations Taylor went to the closet to get ready.

Soon enough everyone was done with a minute of touch ups to spare.

Gabriella being a Sailor [Profile]

Sharpay a cop [Profile]

Taylor a nurse [Profile]

They heard the doorbell ring…"SHIT!"

The girls walked down the stairs looking through the peep hole, they all relaxed their muscles looking in the near by mirror fluffed their hair, pouted their lips to make sure they were ready and went back to the door.

"Ready?" Taylor whispered; they nodded as Taylor opened the door.

As soon as they did, the guy's mouths dropped.

The girls smiled, "Hello boys!" They coursed walking out the house, by the little kids that were running up and down the street with their candy in hand a smile plastered on their face, with their big sisters or big brothers that got forced to go trick or treating with them.

One boy actually stopped me, "Hey, where you going?" He asked in a flirty tone.

I smiled, "To a school dance."

He smiled, "Better then this."

I nodded in return.

"I'm Tristan, 18."

I smiled and shook his hand, "Gabriella, 18 tomorrow."

Then Troy came out of no where and put an arm around me, "I'm boyfriend, about to kick your ass," Troy glared at the stupid boy, that was an inch shorter then him.

Tristan looked at me, "Some boyfriend you have, if I was yours I wouldn't have left you out of my sight, when you're wearing _that_, especially on Halloween, you look god Gabriella."

Tristan smiled and walked away to keep up with the kids he was with.

Troy growled.

"Calm down Troy, it was just a boy."

He looked down at me, "Exactly…just a boy! Boys are perverts Gabriella, take it from me. I am a boy I know how we are!"

I looked up at him, "You were hotter then him anyways, so calm down," I whispered and kissed him on the cheek even in the mist of the night I could tell Troy was blushing I pulled his hand and got in the car with the rest of the gang, Taylor on Chad's lap while Chad sat in the drivers seat making out with Taylor.

Sharpay on top of Zeke in the middle seat, literally _on top_, I shook my head and pulled Troy to the back seat, "Are we going to get that?" He said in a joking tone.

I looked at him, "GUYS!" I shouted and they didn't stop.

I sighed, "SHARPAY YOUR MAKE UP IS GOING TO GET RUINED IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT!" I shouted to Sharpay who's head snapped up, "OH MY DEAR, YOU'RE SO RIGHT GABBY!" Sharpay panicked and went to check her make up in the rear view mirror.

I looked at Taylor and Chad we weren't going to go no where if our drive kept kissing his girlfriend.

"CHAD, YOUR BASKETBALL IS ROLLING DOWN THE STREET AND A CAR IS COMING UP!" I shouted, his head snapped up and he pushed Taylor off of him gently looking out the window to see nothing…

He glared at me, "That wasn't funny Gabriella."

I looked at him with an innocent face, "Well I'm sorry that I just want to go to the Halloween dance and get this shit over with!"

Chad nodded, and everyone agreed, "WELL LET'S GO THEN!" He shouted.

Well all hollered.

"So what was it that you tried to tell me at school today?" I looked at Troy.

He looked back at me, "Forget it, it wasn't important."

I looked over at him, "I'm sorry I ran off Troy. Really, I am."

He smiled at me, "It's alright Brie, you had to do something, I understand," He put an assuring arm around my shoulders.

I smiled up at him, he was truly amazing, why couldn't I just let him finish his sentence I knew he was going to say 'I love you' I could tell, I always wanted him to, and the time he was I blow it! Damn it Gabriella.

We finally reached East High, music was blaring the school was decorated from the inside to the halls to the gym; it was breath taking, yet spooky.

When we opened the corridor door, a skeleton jumped out along side…Edward Cullen? Wow, behind him was Jacob Black in werewolf form, I laughed at this and so did the gang, we entered the gym and for once eyes weren't on us, but some guys were staring or way, probably for the fact Shar, Tay and I weren't one dressed as a fairy, princess, or fire fighter like the rest of the girls…typical, even the cheerleaders dressed up as _CHEERLEADERS_. Being the head cheerleader, I was proud of myself.

As soon as we claimed a table Sharpay dragged Zeke out onto the dance floor and I got Troy not looking to see if Taylor and Chad were following afraid to see them making out again.

Troy's POV-

Gabriella and I were dancing for a good 30 minutes, her hips were against mine as we grinded to the beat of the song, I had to say Gabriella was an amazing dancer! Better then I thought she was, but soon the fast songs came to an end and a slow one started, turning her around in my arms we started to sway to the beat.

Staring each other in the eyes, we started to talk to each other…silently…I knew I had to tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, but if I do it here, and she rejects me…I can easily hide in the crowd…but how will I get back home! Shit, there were so many pros and cons in this…I sighed, I'll just have to suck my manly-ness up, and tell her…how I truly feel, -A fast song came back on. Here goes nothing;

"Brie," I said over the music.

"Yeah?" She shouted back.

"I love you."

She looked at me as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"I love you," I repeated to her.

She looked at me, "What? I couldn't hear you!"

"I lo-" But once again I was interrupted by Sharpay running over to us, "GABS, TAYLOR IS IN THE BATHROOM PUKING HER GUTS OUT, SHE NEEDS US RIGHT NOW!" Sharpay shouted, before giving Gabriella the chance to reply she pulled her away, from the floor, away from me, away from the truth.

Gabriella shot me an apologetic look and ran off, I sighed going back to Zeke and Ryan.

Gabriella's POV-

"Awh man Taylor! What did I tell you about drinking the punch!" I said.

She puked up again, "Sorry, I was just so thirsty from—"

Sharpay cut her off, "We don't want to know what you were thirsty from."

Taylor giggled, "It wasn-"

I cut her off, "Nope, that's enough."

She stood up, "Thanks guys for being here with me, sorry I ruined your night."

We smiled at her, "You really didn't."

She smiled, about to hug us.

We backed away and Sharpay handed her a gum, and I handed her another.

"You'll need these."

She laughed, took it from us and popped both of them into her mouth, "Thanks."

We linked our arms and headed back to the gym to find everyone seated down.

"_And the best costume for boys and girls are!"_

"What's happening?" I asked Troy.

He explained to me that the principal was doing a surprise vote, that only the student council knew about, that they would vote for who had the best costume.

I nodded in response hoping I didn't get picked.

"Sharpay Evans dressed as a cop, very un original but it seems like it is original this year, seeing how everyone is dressed as a fairy!" The principal laughed.

Causing people to glare.

"Zeke Baylor, who is dressed as a doctor."

"Gabriella Montez," I groaned, "Who is dressed as a sailor, we haven't seen that this year."

"And…TROY BOLTON WHO IS DRESSED AS SOME ONE IN A MAFIA…I suppose."

We all went to the stage, the guys receiving crowns and Sharpay and I receiving sashes, Sharpay's Sash said 'Mrs. Officer' mine said, 'Mrs. Sailor' we nodded in thanks but then we received a single red rose each.

Then the night went on…

Soon enough, Troy and I were at his house on the couch making out.

I pushed him back, "Troy, what was it you had to tell me?"

He looked at me, "Still on that I see."

I nodded, "I want to know."

He looked down then at my face, "It wasn't important Gabriella."

I cringed he never used my full name before…

"It was if you wanted to tell me it!" I argued.

"It's just that…"

"What?"

"I think…well I don't think, I know…that.."

"That?" I asked getting aggravated.

"That, I'm completely and utterly, head over heels madly inlove with you Gabriella Ann Montez," He said taking a deep breath.

I sat there, paralyzed…I Never realized how much it could mean, when the words actually came out his mouth…

"So, do you love me?" He asked bravely…

I looked at him, taking a breath I started…

"Troy I…"

* * *

**Okay, so you guys wanted Troy to admit he loved Gabs, HE DID…now, Gabs needs to admit it to Troy…MUHAHAHAHA, will that happen? Or will she chicken out?**

**You guys got what you wanted, Troy to tell her…next time choose your words wisely xP**

**You may now PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON , for it loves you very much.**

**-Shennel.**


	11. Birthday Mess

**Thanks everyone for the 78 reviews on Chapter 1 to Chapter 10 it really means the world to me! Knowing the fact people are enjoying what I love doing, it brings a smile to my face –not to sound cheesy or anything. But on another note, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, It's just I started High school on Tuesday and it's way harder then I thought it would be :P I CANT get my locker open -,- I HAD A JANITOR break into my locker because I couldn't open it :P That's how bad it is -.- Lool, well here it is! (Why are locks so confusing? We should just like get a key to open our locker instead of a lock!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I sighed; I knew it was too good to be true, I ruined everything I couldn't just keep my mouth shut! The plan is off; everything is off because of that stupid sentence I said…

"…_In love with you."_

I sat there frozen not sure what to do, until he so bravely asked;

"_So do you love me?"_

That's where _everything _went wrong!

"_Troy I…" _I started to say that, until he interrupted me;

"_I'm sorry Gabriella, I shouldn't have said anything, I knew you wouldn't like me back I just wanted to take my chances, I'm sorry I made it awkward, I know you don't love me!"_

I sighed; why did Troy have to make things difficult.

"_Troy, it's not that I don't love you…I do…I think, at least I know I want to, I just don't know if I do…right now. I don't think I…"_

But being well, Troy. He interrupted me again.

"_Just forget it Gabriella, It's okay. I understand, I'll see you tomorrow, but I think it's for the best if we call this whole, fake relationship thing…off."_

That's when he went upstairs slamming his room door shut and I sat there for 30 minutes thinking, what have I done? That's when it went wrong, I left his house.

I drug myself into my house and fell clumsily onto my bed, not caring that my dad was knocking at my door, how do I know it's my dad and not my mom? Simple, my mom would have barged right in, my dad knocks.

But he does have a patience limit, and I just crossed it so he opened my door worriedly, "Gabriella are you okay?" He asked sitting on the foot of my bed, I looked at him and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

You see I don't really talk to my dad about this stuff; it would be weird talking about my break up with him.

He just stared at me with his fatherly look, "It was a boy wasn't it?"

I looked up at him again, he always knew, I shrugged my shoulders and nodded sheepishly, "What happened with Troy and you, it doesn't matter; just know you guys will get through it you guys will Gabs, trust me."

I smiled up at him and hugged him, "Gracias Papa."

"Te Amo," He kissed the top of my head and left the room, "Te Amo Uested." I whispered I fell back in my bed, cuddled into the sweater Troy gave me at the Halloween dance.

I woke up to a loud happy voice 4 actually, I grunted and turned around in the comfy sheet I had.

The 4 voices started to sing, I sighed then I shouted in agony.

Opening my eyes I saw; Blonde, Black, and Brown.

; Sharpay, Mom, Dad and Taylor.

I glared at the four of them, why in hells name were they in my room again?

"HAPPY BRITHDAY GABBY!" Ah, that's the reason.

I fell back in bed and put a pillow on top of my head.

Then I murmured some words, "I don't feel like going to school."

Is what it meant to sound like.

"Come on Gabriella! It's your birthday own it!" Sharpay said; which I totally expected to come from her mouth.

I looked over at her, "Thanks Shar, but I feel horrible! I'll tell you why later."

Then I looked at Taylor, "You missed a quite a lot I'll fill you in later, or Shar can."

Taylor nodded and Sharpay immediately it had to do with Troy himself, "We'll let you get dressed, we'll be down stairs waiting!" Taylor said escorting everyone out, I nodded in thanks.

Dragging my body out of bed and feet across the floor I looked at my reflection, I have been crying…this wasn't good. It was my birthday I was officially 18 and I am going to have a very lonely, lonely 18th. Well besides the kiss ups at school and the guys that no doubt are going to find out I'm single by 2nd period.

I put on a large black hoody and black sweat pants, I was ready, shucking my all stars on I put my hair in a pony tail got my bag and was out the door.

"So tell me what happened," Sharpay asked from her drivers seat looking in the mirror doing her lipgloss.

I shrugged, "Troy and I had a fight last night and we broke up."

I really wanted to cry at that point, never would I ever think breaking up with Troy would be so hard because 1 I thought we wouldn't ever get together fake or not 2 I thought since it's fake it shouldn't hurt and 3 I loved him just as much as he loved me.

"WHAT, YOU AND LOVER BOY BROKE UP!" She shouted looking back at me.

"SHARPAY LOOK AT THE ROAD!" Taylor shouted from the passenger seat before I could.

She looked back and recomposed herself, "Sorry, but why?"

I looked out the window seeing the school near us, "He said he loved me, I was going to say it back…but he interrupted me making me think twice about my decision and I realized, I love Troy but I'm not _inlove _with him, there is a difference…it's just…complicated."

Sharpay nodded in understanding.

"I get it Gabs, it's like how it was with Chad and I in grade 10 we loved each other but weren't in love, meaning we weren't ready to commit but now it's a whole different story!" She smiled but then looked back at me, "Everything will work out Gabs, don't worry."

I nodded my head, "Thanks Tay."

We then pulled into the parking lot.

All three of us walking down to our lockers before the bell rang for homeroom.

"Hey why is everyone staring at us?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," was all I whispered when everyone suddenly made a beeline for us.

The girls screamed, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

I shrugged and opened my locker ignoring the herd of people coming our way, 'Gabriella, here!' , 'This is for you Gabs!', 'I made this especially for you!', 'Will you take my gift this year?'. Was all that was heard when hundred of dozen gifts were thrown at us, I picked one up that caught my eye.

It was a picture of Troy and I at the park, someone had taken it! They been spying on us? A silent tear trickled down my face and everyone fell silent one by one they observed me. 'She's crying' 'She's crying' 'Holy shit she's crying!' was what was heard now, I dropped the picture and it fell with a crack and it broke and ran down the hall to sad for words, the last thing I heard was, 'Now which dipshit would give her that picture?' and it went quiet.

Troy's POV-

I knew Gabriella wouldn't want me to pick her up for school this morning due to the fact I ran out on her last night, beside Sharpay and Taylor probably picked her up, if not they are on their way. So went straight to school.

Knowing very well that everyone would attack Gabriella because it's her birthday –with presents. I just feared the guys would figure out that she's 'single' and go after her, the whole plan was to make them not go after her after all!

I parked my car beside Sharpay's and Chad's and walked into the school, seeing a crowd around Gabriella's locker I made my way over, as soon as I did I heard a crash and someone shout, 'Now which dipshit would give her a picture of that?' and then it fell silent as the crowd dispersed leaving the broken glass on floor, I moved closer to the object and realized, it was a picture of Gabriella and I at the park on a picnic 'date' looking happy. But there also was a water drop on it that I realized had to be a tear, shit Gabriella was mad or sad still…

I seriously had a problem to fix.

* * *

**Well there you go! Chapter 11, once again; sorry for the delay. But it's finally here.**

**High school and all been hectic; anyways not much of a CLIFF HANGER right? I don't think it really is. **

**But you may now PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON, for it is lonely and needs a companion. **

**-Shennel.**


	12. Official

**So thanks to the readers that reviewed! Even though I took a while to update, usually I update every day, but it's high school … it sucks -.- I have like a BUNCH of Math homework to do, and I wanted to update too, but I finished my homework like…30 minutes ago, so I'm updating now! SO LUCKY it's the weekend! Anyways, CHAPTER 12. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada darlin'.**

**PS. IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

Chapter 12

_This was the suckiest birthday ever! First I get trampled by stupid kids from school, I get reminded of stupid Troy, I get detention for being late to homeroom, I got detention for not doing my third period homework and I had to take the school bus home because Sharpay and Taylor had an emergency and had to go home early while Taylor got her dad to pick her up, they offered me a ride but me being me, said it was fine and sat beside a fat sweaty kid the whole ride home! _

_Now I'm crying my eyes out because life sucks! AHH! _

_**- How do you love someone without trippin' on the past?**_

"!" I shouted.

"What is it Gabby?" Mom came into my room worried.

"MY 18TH BIRTHDAY SUCKS SHIT MOM!" I said not meaning to curse at her.

She gave me a stern look, "Gabriella Ann Montez, watch that mouth of yours!"

I looked down, "Sorry," I looked at her, "But it's true! You just came back from work. Dad isn't here and to top it all off, my friends forgot about me!" I sighed and buried my face in my pillow –maybe I'll suffocate and my misery will end?

"Come on Gabs let's go shopping. My treat," My mom smiled big.

I looked at her, "Mom! No offense," I stared at her incrediculously, "I don't want to go shopping with _you_."

She looked at me with a 'tough' look, "Tough. I'm taking you out, I can be…" She searched for the right word, "_Hip_." She smiled, "That's what you kids are saying now a days right?" She smiled proudly, "I'll be back in here in ten minutes, and then we are leaving!"

I sighed, and got out of bed. I loved my mom, but she could be so annoying sometimes!

Just as she promised, she was back 10 minutes later and we were in her car, she smiling widely –probably excited to go shopping with me, me staring out the window.

But as I was staring I noticed something, all my friends were driving past me going the opposite way.

For example; Chad was with Taylor he was driving back where I live, Ryan was with Zeke driving the same way, then Troy was with a _blonde_. Wow, he moved on quickly.

I adverted my eyes from the road, but to my luck the traffic light turned red, making Troy's car stop beside mine. He looked towards me, I saw from my side vision I had to restrain myself from not looking into his deep blue eyes, but I couldn't.

I looked at him, and as I did I melted into his eyes, but as soon as the light turned green he was off, with me staring at his descending car.

_**- How do you love someone and make it last?**_

Mom and I were at the mall for 6 hours until she got a phone call that she left me for to go into a restroom, I sat there looking at my discarded French fry on my tray. I picked it up and popped it into my mouth, finishing off my burger as my mom came back.

"Let's head back home."

I looked at her suspiciously, "What was that phone call about?"

She laughed high pitched, the same thing I did when I was nervous, "Why you nervous mami?" I eyed her suspiciously.

She looked at me and looked away, "I'm not Gabs, let's just go home."

I nodded as I picked up many of my shopping backs and my mom picked up hers.

We were off, on the road again.

I hoped I would see some of my friends again so I could at least put a smile on my face but I didn't see any of them.

At least mom tried to make an effort to make my birthday good, dad isn't even here, my friends want nothing to do with me apparently, if they aren't calling, I thought TROY would at least call to say happy birthday that's what I was looking forward to the whole day! But I guess I can't really say he would, because we never gotten into a fight the day before my birthday before.

There's a first time for everything I guess

_**- How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?**_

Urgh, these bags are heavy! I trudged them behind me as I walked up the steps to the front door, my mom fumbled with the keys finally putting it in the tiny hole turning it and opening the door to reveal a very dark house, "I thought you left the lights on?"

She shrugged, "I didn't."

I dropped my bags on the couch without turning the lights on.

"_Ouf!" _I heard, I jumped back.

"MOM!"

But before she came in the lights were switched on and a bunch of people jumped out shouting; 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!' I looked around in shock.

; Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Jimmy, Tara, almost everyone from school was here including…Troy.

He was leaning against the wall with a sly smile on his face.

I looked at what I was wearing _shit_! I was in grey sweats and a white wife beater. My hair was messy, I sprinted upstairs leaving everyone with a confused expression, I locked my door redid my hair into a nice high ponytail leaving my bangs to fall to the left covering my left eye, I changed my grey sweats to grey skinny jeans, and put a black cami over my white wife beater then went back downstairs.

The girls laughed, because they noticed the change.

Then Chad said, "Thanks Gabs for throwing your heavy bags on me!" He said rubbing his stomach.

I smiled sweetly, "Sorry!"

He came up to me, "It's alright. Happy Birthday!" He said as he engulfed me in a big bear hug.

Everyone else did the same one by one.

Everyone except _Troy_.

I looked down sad, how did I love Troy? I don't know.

_**- How do you love someone without getting hurt?**_

An hour went by and everyone was having fun either in the pool, playing basketball, inside eating, watching TV or just socializing.

I was outside on the pool side chairs sulking about the lack of Troy I was feeling right now.

"Hey, it's not good to be sulking on your birthday you do know that right?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to be met with Blue.

I glared at him, "Yeah I know. But it isn't my fault now is it?"

I said about to get up when he blocked my exit.

"Look Brie, I know I messed up, I'm sorry really I am."

I looked at him, "You don't know how bad you messed up Troy."

He looked up to the sky, "Trust me, I do. I hurt you, I know."

I looked down, "It was my fault too."

He looked down at me, "No it wasn't. I left you sitting there, I left you to walk home in the middle of the night, something could have happened to you, you don't know how worried I was after I realized you left and you were walking!"

I shook my head getting up, "Troy, I've walked around broken, emotion frozen for so long and it wasn't your fault I've been hurting because of me, if I just came out from the start and said I loved you, and I'm madly and deeply in love with you then none of this would have happened, you don't know how much it hurts me knowing you don't that I love you! When I saw you today at the traffic lights I wanted to shout it out but I couldn't beca-" I was cut off, because Troy took my head and crashed his lips down on mine.

"I was talking." I mumbled.

"You talk too much." He said.

I smirked into the kiss, and then pulled back.

"Who was that blonde in your car?" I asked suspiciously crossing my arms.

"Brie, that was Sharpay!" He said.

I arched my eyebrow, "She went home in her car!"

"Yeah, to make it seem like we weren't planning anything for your birthday! Do you think we would really 'not care'?" He asked in disbelief.

I smiled and shook my head, "I guess not."

"Good." He leaned back down and kissed me.

_**- How do you love someone?**_

"Do you know how much I missed those?" I said in a daze.

He smirked and pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

I raised an eyebrow, "For me?"

He gave me a look, "No, for your mom!" He smirked, "Of course for you!" He said as he handed me them, "A dozen roses."

"I'll love you till the last one dies," He whispered into my ear and disappeared behind the wall.

I looked down at the bundle, _until the last one dies_. They were all real, they were going to die in a week time he was going to stop loving me in a week is that why he left me to stand here?

WAIT; there are only _eleven_ roses in here!

My blood started to boil; I stalked off behind the same wall he disappeared behind, as I turned the corner I was met with red.

"For you."

I looked up at him and then down to his hand, in it was a single rose; a single _plastic_ rose…

"The 12th rose," I whispered.

He nodded, then added the plastic rose into the bouquet, "I will love you till the last one dies."

I smiled up at him, "Although that was extremely corny, I love you."

He smiled down at me, "I love you too Brie."

He pecked me on the lips…

"So are we officially dating?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He smiled, "Awesome!"

And we caught each others lips in a passionate kiss.

_**- Just make sure their Troy.**_

* * *

**IT'S DONE! **

****READ**IMPORTANT****

**It was good wasn't it? I'm sad it's finished, but if you guys want I can make a sequel! But I have to finish my other story first; It was on hold for quite sometime! SO YEAH, TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL! **

**So you may now PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON, for it will be the last time you will…for now. **

**-Shennel.**


End file.
